Sun Angel (This story is currently under chapter by chapter revision)
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Will invites Nico and his friends to his mother's fiancé's house so he has the strength to come out to his mother. Unfortunately Will's mother is an open homophobe who is already upset that Will chose being a doctor over his responsibilities to the family horse ranch. Despite being apart from her for five years he still wants her love. Solangelo, Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel, Leo x Calypso

Warnings: Homophobia, trans-male character, established lesbian relationship, established gay relationship.

xXxXx

Will pouted, his bottom lip quivering slightly. His bright blue eyes were wide and wet with unshed tears.

"How do you resist that face Nico? Even I want to just hug him and give him anything and I'm not even the one dating him!" Jason said.

Nico glanced over at Will. "No."

"Come on Nico. Please?" Will's pout deepened.

"No."

Annabeth laughed from Percy's lap. "What does he want anyways?"

Will pouted and looked down. "My mom is getting married to some strange man in Texas that she never bothered to introduce me too. She wants me to go down so I can meet him and his five daughters. Five daughters! I'm going to be the only boy there and it will be horribly dreadful." he said dramatically before turning his puppy dog eyes back at Nico, "I've asked Nico to come with me and keep me company so I don't die of boredom but he keeps refusing."

"Will, I told you I would go if you were going to be honest with her. I refuse to go." Nico said again. "Not unless you promise to introduce me as your boyfriend."

Will hesitated at that. "Nico, I told you. My mom isn't exactly open to gay relationships. I know that for a fact. My mom is still a bit racist, there's no way she would ever accept me for me and I don't even know how her fiance would react. I never met the man and who know what he would do."

"So what? This isn't about them. You've been putting this off for years. You told me yourself that you found out you were gay five years ago and you never had the courage to stand up to your mother. This is your chance to finally come clean. You don't know that she would just disown you for loving another boy. She might not initially be okay with it but she could accept it and she you guys can rebuild your relationship with each other."

Will sighed and took a step towards Nico. His hand cupped the smaller boy's face softly and placed a chaste kiss on Nico's lips. "I love you." he mumbled. "But I'm not ready to come out to my mother. And I really need support for this wedding because I can't face her and her new family alone. Please don't make me."

Nico groaned and looked down. He knew he was losing this argument. "Fine." He relented.

Will smiled in relief and hugged Nico tightly, "Thank you!"

"You suck," Nico grumbled. He was a sore loser, what could he say.

"Not now Nico. I'll suck you later," Will said absentmindedly as he turned to the rest of the demigods that were there ignoring Nico's bright red face.

"What about you guys," Will put his puppy dog eyes back in place. "I could really use the extra support and my mom said I could bring as many people as I wanted."

Percy felt his will crumbling. He didn't like weddings and he didn't know Will that well but he did feel bad for the boy and he was the boy who helped Nico smile again so he did owe him, he elbowed Annabeth, "You tell him." he decided. Annabeth was better at letting people down anyways.

Annabeth took a deep breath, fully prepared to let Will down easily but her resolve disappeared once she saw him. "Okay, Percy and I will go."

"What?" Percy exclaimed. "You're not supposed to give in!" He couldn't help but smile at the relieved smile that spread across Will's face though.

"Sorry." She didn't sound sorry.

Will grinned and turned to Piper and Jason.

"Okay. It sounds fun!" Jason said happily. No puppy eyes needed. Piper nodded enthusiastically.

"Me too!" Leo jumped up and raised his hand like a school child.

Calypso sighed. "No. I'd rather not spend more time in a deserted area."

"Come on. Everyone else is doing it."

"No Leo. Stop trying to control me!" With that Calypso got up and left the room.

Leo scowled angrily and looked down at his feet.

"We'll go too." Hazel said, wrapping an arm around Frank's waist.

Will smiled, "Thanks guys. See Nico. They gave in immediately."

Nico raised an eyebrow at that. "That's because they haven't learned to say no to you."

"Now why would you want to do that?"

Piper and Hazel giggled at that.

"Great! Now all we need is to beg Lou Ellen and Cecil and we can go!"

"How are we getting there?" Percy asked.

"Nico can poof us there." Will said absentmindedly.

"I don't remember agreeing to that," Nico said.

"Please?" The pout had returned.

Nico huffed. "Fine." he rolled his eyes at his needy boyfriend.

Will grinned. "You guys should pack. We'll leave in an hour."

Nico sighed as he watched everyone run off. He sighed when Will wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his lips against his forehead.

"You packed?" Will asked.

Nico sighed, "Yeah. I figured I would end up going with you in the end. Damn you and your puppy dog eyes."

"Thank you." Will grinned.

"Although, if you want to see what I packed you are more than welcome to go to my cabin."

"Mmm. I like the sound of that."

Nico couldn't help but smile as Will grabbed his hand and began to drag him towards the Hades cabin. Will opened the door and pulled Nico inside. He smashed his lips against the Italians and grinned.

Someone cleared their throat. The two teens looked over and saw Hazel by her bed neatly putting folded clothes in a suitcase.

"Don't mind us. I'm just defiling your brother. I mean helping. Helping your brother. Pack. That's it…" Will looked around awkwardly.

"You're really bad at this," Nico said as he made his way to his bed. He pulled a suitcase out from under his bed and plopped it on the bed. "How long are we going to be there anyways?"

"Just until after the wedding or until someone gets hurt. Whichever comes first."

"That doesn't sound too promising."

"Trust me. Sometimes I want to punch my mom in the face because of half or the racist comments she makes but she's still my mom. Please just try to turn a cheek towards her. I apologize in advance." Will told Hazel.

Hazel sighed and offered him a smile. "Don't worry. I'm tough and if it does get out of hand I'll tell you."

Will smiled. "Great. I'm going to tell my mom how many people I'm bringing." Will pecked Nico on the lips before walking out of the cabin.

Nico sighed and sat on Hazel's bed.

"He's sweet," Hazel offered Nico a smile. "Don't look so worried."

Nico just sighed though, "It's not that. It's his mom. I know he doesn't have the best relationship with her. She wanted him to come home instead of staying at camp year round. She wanted him to take over the family horse business or something but he wanted to be a doctor like his dad. I don't want him to be around her and I definitely don't want to see him sad either. She hadn't seen him in 5 years and when she writes to him I want to rip up her notes."

Hazel just smiled. "Put some faith in your boyfriend. He's stronger than you think and he wants you to be there so you can support him. I know if my mom was here, no matter how many fights we had, I would want her to meet Frank. The person I care so deeply about."

Nico took a deep breath. "I suppose you're right."

Hazel giggled. "Now help me fold!"

xXxXx

"Everybody here?" Will asked as they crowded around Nico. Nico had everyone put their hand on him, no matter how awkward it was. Once he received all the nods Nico shadow traveled to Texas.

"Where are we?" Percy asked as he helped a now sleepy Nico onto Will's back. Nico wrapped his arms and legs tightly around his boyfriend.

"I don't know. I'll call Jules-Albert. Find me a car that would fit all of us and then wake me up." Nico mumbled as he dozed off.

Will chuckle lulled Nico to sleep.

Nico groaned as he was shaken awake. He glared as Will's annoyingly sunny hair came into view.

"Go away."

Will grinned, "Wake up baby. We got a car."

Nico groaned and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched before muttering some words. He focused on his power and Jules-Albert appeared.

"I can't believe your dad gave you a chauffeur," Cecil said.

"Are you kidding? Our dad spoils him." Hazel huffed.

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing." Nico said as he climbed into the truck's front with Will. Everyone else was piled in the back. Will gave Jules-Albert the address before wrapping an arm around Nico's shoulders. Nico smiled and rested against the older teen.

Nico watched silently as the beautiful yet empty scenery. It was lonely to look at. There was just so much nothingness.

"Look, a cow!" Will pointed at a small farm and grinned.

The ride was over too soon. Nico could have spent forever watching the nothingness in Will's arms. He sighed as Jules-Albert parked the car and saluted at Nico before disappearing. Nico sighed and waited for Will to open the door and help him down. The two of them went to the back and helped the rest of their friends down.

"This must be it," Will whispered looking at the huge house. He frowned, "It's nicer than I expected."

Nico offered him a smile, "That's a good thing."

Will sighed and approached the front door. He knocked twice before backing away.

"Maybe no one's home." Will said hopefully.

Nico raised an eyebrow and rung the doorbell. A couple seconds later an elderly woman opened the door.

"Hello? Who are you?" She asked squinting her eyes.

Will's eyes widened, "Maybe we have the wrong house. I don't know this woman."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Excuse me. We're looking for Naomi Solace. Does she live here?" Nico asked politely.

The woman paused. She turned and yelled, "Naomi! There's a group of teens here to see you!" into the house.

A couple moments later a pretty middle aged woman appeared. She had curly blonde hair, blue eyes and Will's easy smile. What surprised the demigods the most though was her huge, pregnant stomach. Once she saw Will a smile crossed her face and soon the boy was wrapped in her death embrace.

"Mom, it's good to see you again." Will said as he pulled away.

Naomi smiled and tapped Will's cheek affectionately.

"Oh, these are my friend from camp. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Cecil, Lou Ellen and this is Nico."

"There's no way I'm going to remember all of that." Naomi said dismissively. "Come on in. I want you to meet someone."

Will sighed at that. "You guys can go explore if you want." he said. "I think they're horses in the back."

Percy nodded and urged the remaining demigods to follow him. He was going to set up a barrier for them to hide their scents from monsters. Nico stayed behind and nodded at Will in silent understanding.

Will led the son of Hades inside and the duo followed Will's mother to what Nico assumed was the dining room.

"She's having a baby," Will said numbly. "She never told me."

"I thought you said your mom was really religious." Nico said.

"I thought she was. I guess I don't know my mom that well."

Nico squeezed his hand before quickly pulling away so Naomi wouldn't notice.

"Will, sweetheart. This is my fiance Jed Parker. Jed, honey. This is my son Will."

Will stared at the man, unsure how to react. The man was handsome and looked pretty wealthy.

"Nice to finally meet you. And who is this young man?" Jed offered them a smile.

"Nico di Angelo," Nico responded.

"Is that a hint of Italian I detect?"

Nico gave him a small smile, "I was born there."

"I know a bit of Italian myself. My best friend taught me some in high school. Lets see… Succhio dei cazzi . Mi piace anche fare sesso con pizza e cavalli." (I suck cocks. I also like to have sex with pizza and horses.)

Nico's eyes widened at that. "You what?" he asked scandalized.

"It means I suck at cooking and I like pizza and horses."

Nico shook his head slowly, "Non credo che il tuo amico era davvero tuo amico." (I do not think that your friend was really your friend.)

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Just do me a favor and never say that to anyone who speaks Italian. You might end up being slapped in the face."

Jed frowned, "Did I mess up that badly?"

"Unless you meant to say…. You know what. Nevermind." Nico blushed and looked down at his feet.

"How about this. He also taught me a pick up line. Sei così brutto probabilmente si muore soli, perché nessuno potrà mai ti amo." (You're so ugly you will probably die alone because no one will ever love you.)

Nico's eyes widened again.

Naomi smiled at that, "I love when he says that to me. It's so hot."

Now Will looked scandalized.

"What does that mean?" Will whispered.

Nico just shook his head. "Please tell me you never told anyone who speaks Italian that."

"No. Unfortunately I never had a chance."

Nico let out a deep breath. "I recommend that you never speak that Italian again. Especially to people who speak the language."

Naomi cleared her throat. "Anyways. Will here is so great with horses. He used to spend all the time he could with them." she changed the subject.

Will nodded awkwardly.

Jed cleared his throat, "So your mother tells me you spend a lot of time with your father. How's that?"

Will glared at his mother, "I hardly ever see him. I spend my time at a camp in New York. That's where I met all my friends."

"That sounds interesting," Jed said kindly. "What happens there? Anything interesting happen recently."

"You could say that," Nico mumbled loud enough for only Will to hear. Yeah, a war is pretty interesting.

Will chuckled at that, "Hush you."

Nico avoided the playful slap sent his way and backed up as Will went after him. Nico squeaked as his back hit the wall.

"Will, that's quite enough," Naomi said sternly.

Will stiffened and frowned. He and Nico returned to the table and sat down as a young blonde girl poured them tea.

"This is my daughter Maribelle. She's the middle child. She's 11."

The blonde girl smiled at them. "Howdy." she was rather pretty and Will could tell she would grow into a beautiful woman.

"She's pretty fast on a horse. Aren't you darling?"

"Yes Papa." The girl smiled.

"Go get your sisters for me please. I would like to introduce them to Will and Nico." Jed said.

Maribelle nodded and dashed off. A couple minutes later she returned with four other girls and two boys.

"Ah! That was fast. Where's the oldest?" He smiled as a tall red haired girl stepped forward.

"Will, Nico. This is Rosalea, my oldest daughter. Rosey here is 16. She's at the top of her class at school."

Rosalea blushed at that, "Papa! I don't like it when you tell everyone that."

"But it's my job to brag. I'm just so proud of you baby-girl."

"Nice to meet you," Will offered her a smile.

"Alyce Ann, where are you?"

A pretty blonde girl stepped up and waved.

"This is my second oldest. I believe she is your age. 15, right?"

"Yes sir," Will answered.

"You met Maribelle already. Then my little angels Alma and Susanna. They're 5."

Two little blonde girls peaked out at them from behind their sister's legs.

"Then there are Jeremy and Colt," He said motioning to the two boys that had entered with the girls. "They're not important though."

"Hey!" one of the boys gasped offended.

"I'm just teasing you Colt." Jed said, "These boys help me out whenever and in exchange they stay here."

"Anyways, guys. This is Naomi's son Will and his friend Nico."

"The rest of my friends are outside." Will said. "I'll introduce you to them."

"Not just yet." Naomi said. "Will, I think I found you the perfect wife."

Will frowned at that, "Mom. I'm fifteen." he should have known she would do something like this.

"Yeah but she's perfect. She fifteen and she lives so close to this farm. I've invited her over for dinner so you can meet her."

"Mom. I don't want to meet her." Will insisted.

"Well I already invited her so I expect you to be on your best behavior. You will talk to this girl. Understood?"

"Mom."

"Understand!"

Will rolled his eyes, "Come on Nico. Let's go find the others."

Nico nodded and allowed Will to drag him outside.

"She's so… ugh! She aggravates me! You know? I mean I love her and all but she refuses to listen to anything I say that isn't about horses!" Will ranted. He began to pace back and forth. "I wish she would just understand that I don't want to live in a farm my whole life. I don't want to marry a country girl and have a hundred babies and I don't want to ride horses all day. I love horses but I just… I don't know."

"You should talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Force the conversation if you have to. Communication is key in relationships you know."

"And ruin her wedding? She's already stressed out and I can't do that to her. It's unfair. Plus she's expecting a baby. It just isn't the right time." Will pouted.

"There will never be a right time. You have to create one yourself."

"What wrong with me?" Will groaned.

Nico smiled and kissed Will's lips softly. "You're too nice."

Will scowled, "No need to remind me," He grumbled.

Nico shook his head, "That's one of the reasons why I love you. You're not selfish. You put others before yourself."

Will smiled at that, "Really, why else do you love me?" He asked as he stepped closer to Nico.

Nico scowled, "I'm not telling you."

Will chuckled. "I love you too." He leaned down to kiss Nico but was instead knocked on his ass by a brown animal racing at him. He glared up at a light brown horse. The horse just looked away innocently as if he didn't just knock the blond on the ground.

Behind the horse Percy and the others were laughing hysterically. Nico was smiling as well. Percy neighed at the horse and the horse trotted away.

Will stood and rubbed his sore bum. He glared at Percy before turning to Nico.

"I'm not kissing it better." Nico stated.

"But-"

"No."

Will sighed. "You're an evil man Percy. Who does that?"

"I thought it was funny," Jason said.

Nico watched as Will chased after Percy and Jason. Frank, Hazel, Piper and Annabeth were off to the side betting on who would hit who where. Cecil and Lou Ellen were with them, mostly on Annabeth's side, cheering the girls on.

Nico frowned when he noticed Leo wasn't with them. He looked around and found the Latino sitting on a tire swing staring blankly out at the plains.

Nico made his way to Leo and sat down next to him. He wouldn't ask any questions but he had a feeling Leo would spill what was bothering him regardless.

As expected Leo started talking.

"I don't get it. I mean I kept my promise and I rescued her but somehow it wasn't good enough for her. I did everything. I acted like a complete gentleman when she wanted me to be and I acted like a lovable idiot all the other times and… I don't even know."

Leo looked up at Nico and sighed.

"I don't get girls, you know? They want everything to be perfect and they're so high maintenance and they walk all over us and she didn't even want to go here with me because I don't want.. But … I don't understand."

Leo thought for a second before perking up.

"You're the girl in your relationship with Will. Right?"

Nico's eyes widened, "Um. What?"

Leo chuckled nervously at that, "You know. You're the one who plays the part of the girl in your relationship."

"I think the point of being in a gay relationship is that there is no girl."

"But like, during sex. You have had sex. Right?"

Nico blushed at that, "You know what. This is the last time I try to comfort people." He said, standing up.

Leo grabbed his sleeve. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Nico sighed and sat back down.

"I've never had sex either. Not really."

"Leo, I really don't want to have this conversation with you."

"Sorry."

Nico just stood. "You'll figure it out." He told him.

Leo just smiled, "Thanks."

xXxXX

So I am editing the story to make it make more sense and get rid of some inconsistencies like Reyna disappearing. Also I'm changing Martha's name to Naomi.

Lilac ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel

xXxXx

"Go get dressed. You are not meeting your future wife wearing your grubby camp tee shirt!" Naomi scolded as she threw a towel at her son. "Take a shower as well. I can still smell the camp on you!"

Will huffed and caught the towel out of reflex. He stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. He groaned and slid to the ground.

Nico looked up as Will entered the room. Him, Cecil and Percy were we on Will's bed playing a card game and the rest of the demigods were on the floor just talking.

"Why are you all in here?" Will asked confused.

"Well you didn't exactly show us where we were staying and we wanted to relax a bit," Lou Ellen said.

Will frowned at that. "Oh. Right. Sorry. I don't really know this place at all. Ask Maribelle to show you where you'll be sleeping. I have to shower and change though so everyone get out."

"Yes sir," Leo mocked as he stood up and followed the others out of the door. Nico waited until everyone was gone before he closed the door and turned.

"Nico, I can't tell her. She'll hate me." Will whispered. "She's already mad at me." He leaned into Nico's side as the Italian pressed against him.

Nico sighed. "I'm right by your side Will. Please remember that." He hated seeing Will so upset. It broke his heart.

Will smiled and pressed his lips against Nico's. "My Angel."

Nico blushed at that and turned his head. "I think that nickname is worth than Death-Boy."

Will grinned, "I like it. I think it suits you. You're my Angel." He turned Nico's face so the boy was turned towards him and he kissed his soft lips. "My precious and beautiful Angel."

"Go get dressed. You have a date tonight." Nico pulled away from Will's smothering and helped his boyfriend up.

Will groaned, "Do we have to talk about that? I'm dreading it already."

"Your fault for not manning up." Nico rolled his eyes.

Will sighed and began to undress. "Can you pick something 'nice' out for me. Mom wants me to look good for dinner."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Please."

"Fine. I'll lay it out on your bed. I'm going to get all our bags. I'll be back soon."

Will smiled at him. "Okay. I love you."

Nico just smiled, "Yeah. Me too." he said offering Will a kiss. He turned around to leave.

"I'll tell her eventually. I promise. Okay?" Will said quietly.

"Yeah." Was all Nico said before leaving.

Will sighed and slumped against the door. He ran his hand through his hair and went to the attached bathroom. After a quick rinse he returned to his room. As promised Nico had an outfit he no doubt had Piper put together waiting on the bed.

After changing he went into the kitchen where Rosalea was setting the table. She smiled at him when she heard him enter. "Mary and Alyce are showing your friends their rooms right now. They should be back soon."

"Oh. I'll help you then."

"Great. Can you bring in the pot on the stove and put it on that mat there?"

"Sure thing." Will said. He entered the kitchen and quickly located the pot. He grabbed some oven mitts and lifted the pot easily.

"You're pretty strong, aren't you?" Rosalea said as she lifted up a bowl of salad that was on the counter.

"I guess." Will said as he followed her into the dining room. He gently placed the pot on the matt and stood back.

"Thanks," Rosalea smiled at him.

"No problem," Will said. "Anything else?"

"Umm. I'm going to call everyone in. Can you pour everyone water?"

"Sure," Will said. He grabbed the water jug. He finished pouring the water just as Nico entered the room.

"Hey," Nico whispered as he wrapped his arms around Will's chest.

Will smiled, "Hey babe."

"Mmm, hey." Nico responded. "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah?" Will said turning around so he faced Nico

"Yeah," Nico nuzzled Will's chest.

"So how are the rooms?" Will asked.

"Well. Percy and Annabeth are making the most of his and Jason's room right now. Annabeth's pretty loud." Nico blushed at that. "I think Jason and Piper saw that as a challenge and are now banging in her and Annabeth's room."

"Oh?" Will asked amused.

"Yeah. Cecil and Frank are rooming together and Hazel and Lou Ellen are rooming together."

"Yeah? And what about you?" Will asked.

"I was thinking that instead of rooming with Leo like originally planned I could room with you. Leo can room with Cecil and Hazel and Frank can have a room to themselves."

"I like that plan. I've never had a girlfriend sneak in through my window at night. I expect pebbles being thrown and passionate kissing and cuddles," Will said.

"Or I could just shadow travel in and sneak into your bed in the middle of the night."

Will pouted, "But that isn't romantic at all."

"Yes but it's easier."

The pulled apart when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey guys, something smells good." Cecil said.

"Rosalea made it." Will replied.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells."

"It better. I slaved all day making all this!"

The group turned just in time to see Rosalea enter the room. Soon everyone was sitting down at the table. Naomi smiled once the doorbell rung. "That must be Laney and her parents. Why don't you answer the door Will?"

Will glared at his mother for a second before sighing. "Fine."

"Don't speak to me in such a way. I expect you to be polite about this. Pull out a chair for her. You Italian boy, move over here so Laney can sit next to Will!" Naomi said as she stood up and went to the kitchen. She returned with a bouquet of red roses. She practically shoved them in Will's hands. "Here, give these to her. Make sure to compliment her and-."

She was interrupted by the doorbell. She grinned and sat back down waving Will towards the door.

"Go on, go on."

Will rolled his eyes and made the dreadful journey towards the door. He pulled the door open, revealing a pretty blonde girl, an older woman and an older man.

Will opened the screen door and smiled, "Hello."

The woman smiled back. "Hi, you must be Will. You're just as handsome as your mother said you were. I'm Sarah, this is my husband Mark and our daughter Laney."

"Nice to meet you. Please, come in." He handed Laney the roses, "These are from my mother."

Laney gave him a hesitant smile at that. "Thank you."

Will led the family into the dining room. Nico was staring at him amused. Will just scowled at him.

He politely pulled out a chair and motioned for Laney to sit before taking the seat next to her.

"There are a lot of people here Naomi. I didn't realize how many people there would be. If I had known I would have made more pie." Sarah said.

"It was last minute. Will wanted all his friends here."

"Nice to meet you all," Laney said politely. She smiled and nervously tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Likewise," Annabeth smiled at her.

"So Will, how's school? You're mother tells me you live in the north." Sarah said.

"Yeah. My friends and I go to this camp for the summer and some of us stay there for the year. There are really good schools up there."

"Really?" Laney asked, "I've always dreamed of going north with Ani and-,"

"Laney, that's quite enough. Don't you think?"

Laney forced a smile, "Of course mother." She said stiffly.

Naomi and Sarah smiled, "Aren't they just perfect for each other? You two will make beautiful children."

Will and Laney turned red at that, "What?"

"Don't scare them. They're still young." Sarah said.

They halted conversation to say grace. Rosalea dished everyone a portion and soon they were eating.

"This is really good Rosey!" Jed praised.

Will smiled as Rosalea blushed and demanded that Jed stop it. Jed made a loud sound of approval as he continued eating. The twins were laughing at that. Jeremy was attempting to sneak a roll off of Alyce's plate only to get his hand slapped away.

"So Will. Where will you and Laney go on your next date?" Naomi asked, although it seemed more like a demand than a question.

"Mom!" Will warned.

"I'm just saying Will. Oh! I have a great idea. Laney, why don't you show Will around the town tomorrow? He's new here."

Nico growled at that. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Sorry." Nico said glaring at Laney.

Laney just smiled, "Is everything alright?"

Will cleared his throat, "Maybe we could just talk or something. Privately tomorrow."

"Talk? Yes, I would really like to talk." Laney looked relieved for some reason.

Naomi grinned, "Look at that. They're already keeping secrets."

Nico rolled his eyes at that.

After dessert Will and Laney were forced outside to take a walk together. Nico sighed and approached the horse pen, careful to hide his dark aura so he wouldn't scare them.

"Here to ride?" Alyce asked.

"Yeah." He needed a distraction. He didn't want to even think about Will marrying some southern girl. He couldn't even hate Laney! She was so nice!

Maybe Will deserved to fall in love with a girl. She could give him a family. Nico could never do that.

Will wouldn't leave him though. Nico couldn't handle the thought of losing Will. Especially after everything that had happened in the past few years.

"Hey, don't worry. Will loves you."

Nico turned from the horse he was petting. Alyce must have left while Nico was deep in thought. Leo approached him and began petting the horse next to Nico's.

"I had Mary tell me all about these horses." Leo began. "The one you're petting is Aristotle."

Nico chuckled a bit at that, "I see. He's beautiful."

Aristote neighed and nuzzled Nico's hand.

"Want to go for a ride?" Leo asked.

Nico sighed, "I think I'm going to go to Will's room and wait for him to return."

Leo frowned, "Are you sure?"

Nico nodded.

Leo frowned but didn't say anything. He just grabbed Aristotle from Nico and mounted him before kicking the horse and running off.

Nico felt a bit guilty at that but he pushed the feeling aside. He shadow traveled to Will's room and changed into one of Will's nightshirts and boxers. He brushed his teeth and relieved himself before pulling back the comforter and climbing in.

The bed was cold and Nico couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. Eventually he ended up just thinking about Will and the war and everything that happened between them. He remembered the smiles they shared and the fights they had and how all of that could end in a single moment if Will's mother wins.

He laid very still when he heard the door open and close and lock and felt the light switch on. There was a pause and soon the end of the bed dipped down and Will's lips were on his forehead.

"Hey love." Will whispered. "Can we talk?"

Nico nodded and turned so he was on his back.

Will smiled and took off his shirt and pants. He climbed into bed with Nico and kissed the boy's lips.

"Are you okay? You should know that I am gay through and through. There is no way I'm going to end up with Laney."

Nico looked away, "It's not that. I was thinking that… maybe you're better off with her. I mean she makes your mom happy, she's nice and she can give you kids."

"But she will never make me as happy as you do. You're special Nico and I love you and if I ever end up having kids I want to raise them with you by my side. I love you Nico."

Nico smiled at that, "I love you too."

Will grinned at that, "I'm going to brush my teeth and put on some clothes. I'll be back in a sec, okay?"

"Yeah."

Nico waited until Will came back to the bed before turning to face the boy. He wrapped his arms around Will's torso and kissed his neck.

"You know, I never imagined you would be a clingy boyfriend." Will teased.

Nico loosened his arms around Will and began to pull away, "Sorry." he mumbled awkwardly.

Will wrapped his arms tightly around Nico's small body. "No, don't be. I like it. It's cute. You're cute."

Nico blushed and looked down, "Solace." he said in a warning tone.

Will kissed Nico deeply, "I love you."

"Yeah." Nico mumbled. "By the way I am so going with you on your 'date' tomorrow."

Will gasped, hurt, "You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust her. She's hiding something and I want to be able to stop things if she tries to pull something."

"That's acceptable. Sure, I'll introduce you as my boyfriend after I explain everything to her. Just wait until I tell her everything before you come up. I don't want her to get angry at you."

Nico smiled, "Okay."

Will grinned, "I love you."

Nico smiled, "Yeah, I love you too."

xXxXx

"Man I hate this stupid collar," Will complained as he adjusted the stiff collar around his neck for the umpteenth time.

"Stop moving. It looks nice," Naomi said.

Nico giggled from Will's bed at the attempt Naomi was making to make Will look 'decent'. Will just shot him a glare. In response Nico took a big bite of a pancake he had gotten for Will since the blond missed breakfast to play dress up. Will scowled at him.

"I don't know Naomi," Nico said, "Maybe a blue tie would be better to bring out his eyes."

Will glare hardened at that. Nico just kept smiling until his face hurt.

"You're right. I'll go buy some for his next date. Until then I guess we're going to have to leave it as this." Naomi said sadly.

Will sighed in relief. "Come on Nico. We should get going."

Naomi looked confused at that, "Why are you bringing him? It's supposed to be a date."

Before Will could answer Nico cut in.

"Will's afraid of messing up and he wants me along as moral support." He said smoothly grabbing Will's hand and shadow travelling them out of the room and in front of a cafe.

"This is the cafe she said, right?" Nico asked.

Will nodded, "I hope so."

"I'll go in first while you wait for her out here." Nico decided going into the cafe. He looked around for an empty seat that faced the table Will was going to sit at and took his place at the bar next to a beautiful Indian girl with dark almond shaped eyes and long black hair. Her hair was loose, curling around her shoulders and down her back. She wore a pink shirt with a heart on it and dark flowing skirt. She didn't have any makeup on and her eyes had a twinkle of intelligence in them.

She looked startled to see him sit next to her so suddenly.

"Hello?" She asked softly.

Nico blushed, "Sorry." he mumbled. "I can move if you want."

The girl thought for a second before shaking her head. She held out her hand politely, "My name is Anita." she said with a lovely smile, her dark eyes blinked captivatingly.

"That name is beautiful. I detect a hint of an accent. Where are you from?"

"Northern India. I moved around a lot so I don't have an actual place I'm from though. What about you? Italy I'm guessing."

"Yes. My name is Nico. How did you know I was from Italy?"

"You have a bit of an accent. It's faded but still there."

"Plus I look Italian, right?"

"There's that too," Anita giggled.

Nico smiled at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. So what are you doing here? You always just randomly go up to girl and charm them? Because if that's the case I must tell you that I'm already taken."

Nico smiled, "Me too. I'm just making friendly conversation until I get called over to meet someone."

"Really? Me too."

"That's funny. I'm going to meet my boyfriend's new girlfriend." Nico chuckled. "Their parents are making them go out." he looked at her worried but she didn't seem disgusted or shocked with the fact that he was dating another boy.

"Boyfriend huh?" she asked giggling, "I'm actually waiting to meet my girlfriend's new boyfriend."

The two fell silent for a moment thinking about what the other just said.

"You don't think…?" Nico started.

"Impossible." Anita shook her head.

The duo grinned and began laughing.

"So you're dating Laney?" Nico asked.

"Laney? Oh, you mean Alana? Yeah, she hates it when people call her Laney though. Of course that was the nickname her parents gave her and it stuck. But yes, I am dating her."

"That sucks," Nico said. "Why doesn't she tell them she doesn't like it?"

"She tried, it didn't work." she sighed, "So I guess this means you're dating Will?"

"That's right. He saved my life actually."

"Really? Figuratively like 'he's saved me from myself. Without him I would be so lost' or like he actually saved your life?"

"He actually save my life. He's like a doctor." Nico said amused.

"Oh good. I swear if you had turned out to be the first person I would have stopped talking to you. I can only handle so many depressed friends. What happened that caused your life to be on the line?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay now." Nico said not sure how to explain his situation without giving himself away.

"Good."

The duo perked up when they saw Will and Alana sitting down nervously.

"I feel kind of jealous. Even now that I know he's gay and she's faithful," Anita said. "I just love her so much I kind of get fuzzy thoughts."

"Yeah. I get it. Will said he was going to talk to her though." Nico said, he didn't like seeing Will with a girl but he knew Will would never hurt him on purpose.

"Yeah? Alana said the same thing."

"I mean we could make it easier for them," Nico suggested. "Just go up and tell them they're both cheating on each other with loving relationships."

"I don't know. I feel like this would be entertaining." Anita said. "Alana is so cute when she's shy and nervous."

"But it's mean," Nico pointed out.

"But they're so nervous and hesitant."

Nico thought for a second. "You're right. They have until I finish a milkshake." He looked at the girl behind the counter and ordered a chocolate milkshake. "Do you want anything?" He asked Anita.

Anita thought for a second. "The milkshakes here are pretty heavy. Do you mind sharing?"

Nico's eyes widened at the giant milkshake they had placed in front of him. He shoved a 5 in the girls hands. "Can we have two straws please?" He asked weakly.

The girl went away and came back with an extra straw. She shoved it into the drink with a wink and smiled, "Enjoy. I made it extra strong for you two. First date, right? You need it."

Nico thanked her and frowned not sure what she meant. He looked at the milkshake and frowned.

"Wow. Do they put like a whole gallon in this thing?"

"I don't know but they are so good."

Nico hesitantly sipped at it. "It is good. This is amazing." he said surprised.

Anita nodded and sipped from her side. Nico dove into his side as well and in no time the smoothie was gone and Nico and Anita were pleasantly full and sleepy.

"That was good." Nico said. Anita nodded in agreement.

"I want to cuddle with my Alana now." Anita decided standing up.

Nico giggled at that, "Wait. I thought we were going to make them suffer?"

Anita pouted at that, "But…"

Nico chuckled, "I suppose we can stop causing them suffering."

"Yay!" Anita giggled. She grabbed Nico and pulled him over to the table Will and Alana are at. "Alana! Lookie! I found him over there. Isn't he adorable. We just shared one of those milkshakes they spike and it was so good and chocolatey."

"They spiked it?" Nico asked. That explained how out of it he felt.

"Yeah. They put-like- a lot of alcohol in it. Only for the teens though. Not for the little kids."

Nico giggled at that, "Why didn't you tell me that before we drank it?"

"I don't know. I thought you knew."

Nico giggled at that. He plopped himself in Will's lap and kissed the boy on the lips. "Look. This is Anita. She's Alana's girlfriend. Laney's real name is Alana."

Will looked at Alana surprised, "You're dating her?"

Alana was currently trying to keep Anita from grabbing her breasts in public.

"Yeah. And you're dating him?"

Will nodded, seeming to relax a bit.

"Sorry, she's a horny drunk. She is also extremely lightweight. It'll wear off soon." Alana tried to get Anita to drink some water.

"It's fine. Nico is very cuddly under the influence. He's also quite lightweight apparently." Will said knowing that when Nico was under any kind of drugs he turned into a loving teddy bear. It took Will's whole amount of self control not to drug his boyfriend whenever he wanted.

"Am not!" Nico pouted. "I can handle my liquor."

Will chuckled and kissed Nico's forehead, "Oh course you can baby."

Nico tried to detect sarcasm but then realized he didn't really care.

"Come on. We should get some fresh air and maybe we actually talk. My mom really wants us to get married." Alana said.

"Yeah, my mom does too. I can't bring myself to tell her about Nico because I know that she will hate me."

"My mom knows. Hence the desperation about an engagement. She tried to separate us but our love was too strong."

"You sound sappy when you say that," Anita pouted. "I have a great idea. Let's have sex."

Will stood up and wrapped an arm around Nico's waist. "Come on Death-Boy. Lets sober you up."

xXxXx

Finally finished editing this chapter (Only took forever, sorry.)

As you can see not much is going to change except grammar fixes and inconsistencies.

I am also planning on adding a trans character into the mix because I recently finished Magnus Chase Hammer of Thor and I fell in love with the genderfluid character Alex Fierro. She/He is my absolute favorite character at the moment. Alex was born a boy but she identifies as a girl on most days while a boy on others.

I plan on making a trans male character which is a character who was born a girl but identifies as a boy. I feel like it would add to the whole controversy plot I have going on. I mean the whole unaccepting parents and gay teens and abortion and sex before marriage. Why not a trans character?

Lilac ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel, Leo x Calypso

xXxXx

Will stroked Nico's hair carefully. They were on the ground on a picnic blanket, food scattered around them. Anita had sobered down and was making Will something to feed Nico since the son of Hades was clearly out of it at the moment.

Alana smiled at him, "I am so glad you're gay. You know, every girl needs a gay friend. It's a rule of life."

"Umm. Thanks?"

Alana just giggled, "So anyways. I was wondering what we should do."

"What do you mean?" Will asked as he took the sandwich from Anita. He gently shook Nico awake. "Come on, you have to eat something." he said softly.

Nico groaned and sat up. Will handed the dark haired boy the sandwich but Nico just stared at it confused, "Why does my head hurt?" he mumbled leaning into Will.

"You got drunk off of a milkshake," Will responded as he grabbed a water bottle. He opened it and offered it to the boy. "Drink some of this, it will make you feel better."

Nico took the offered bottle of water and chugged it. When he was done he slumped against Will, his sandwich forgotten. Will chuckled amused, "Come on. Up you get. Just eat half of it, okay?"

Nico sighed and glared at the sandwich. He took a bite and munched silently.

Will turned his attention back to Alana once he was sure Nico was eating.

"I mean my mom and your mom wants us together. They also both disapprove of our choice in partner. Maybe we should just get married to keep them happy but live with Nico and Anita." Alana pointed out. She tied her blonde hair into a pink bow and nervously played with her shirt.

"That wouldn't work. Mom wants us to move in together and stay in the south. I don't want that. I'm moving up north so I can stay with my dad's side of the family and so I can become a doctor. I want to be with Nico and only Nico and I don't want to lie to my mom anymore." Will looked at Nico. "Besides, if I married you then I couldn't marry Nico."

Alana sighed, "I know. I want something like that too but I also don't want to disappoint my mom. You should have seen how devastated she was when she caught me and Anita in bed together. I love my parents but sometimes I wish they would just respect me."

"Alana!" Anita blushed. "Stop telling everyone your parents caught us doing it."

"Sorry babe." Alana said though she didn't sound sorry at all. She smoothed down her flannel shirt and smiled at the memory.

Anita sighed, "I will never understand you white people."

"What do you mean by that?" Will asked, not sure if he should be offended or not.

"My parents have no problem with me liking other girls. They just want me to be happy." Anita said. "My parents don't care who I date as long as I study and do well in my classes."

"Well that's great for you, isn't it," Will grumbled.

"My dad has no issues either," Nico piped in. "My mom and sister were accepting of it too. Mom said she loved me no matter what. I think she knew I was gay before I did. When I came out to Bianca she said she would always support me as well."

"My dad doesn't have an issue either. He sleeps with men and women and basically anything he finds attractive. It's mom that's the issue." Will said.

"I don't have a mom anymore and if I could have her back I would want her to know," Nico said. "My mom would have loved you just as much as she loved me." he said sadly.

Will's eyes softened, he cradled Nico's cheek and kissed his cheek, "I wish I had gotten the chance to know her. She sounds amazing."

Nico sighed.

"My mom's pregnant. How could I have never heard of it until now?" Will asked, shamelessly changing the subject. "She goes on and on about sinning and yet this is her second child out of wedlock. She can sin but I know the moment I tell her about us she'll be all up on me shouting about Jesus and quoting the bible."

"Naomi was so ashamed of being pregnant out of wedlock again. Jed had basically been forced to marry her, although, in my opinion, he deserves to spend eternity with her. Each of his daughters have different mothers and he can't stay in a committed relationship." Alana said.

Nico frowned, "He seemed nice although he did say some rather disturbing things to me in Italian when I first met him."

"I don't know. I like him," Will said.

"Well are you at least excited about the new baby? You'll finally get to be an older brother." Alana asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm already an older brother. My father has a lot of kids." Will said.

"That must be exciting," Anita said.

"Yeah. I love them all dearly even if sometimes I want to punch their face in. They're good kids. Always willing to help and push themselves." Will smiled.

Nico groaned at that, "He's such an protective brother. And an even more protective boyfriend."

"Well sorry if I think spending three days in a hospital after the incident was overprotective." Will pouted.

Nico smiled and kissed Will's knuckles. "I never said I didn't like overprotective you. I love overprotective you. It's cute and sweet."

"You're cute and sweet," Will teased, tapping Nico on the nose.

"I take it back. I don't love you're overprotective side anymore." Nico huffed, turning a lovely shade of pink.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Will told him.

"You don't make sense," Nico responded childishly.

Will laughed and wrapped his arms around Nico. He pulled the boy against him and kissed his lips softly.

"Enough. That's disgusting." Anita squeaked blocking her eyes. "You're cuteness is overwhelming."

"I must still be half drunk," Nico concluded as he cuddled into Will's lap.

"You don't have to be drunk to want to cuddle with me."

"You keep thinking that babe," Nico mumbled.

Alana giggled, "Ani! I want to cuddle too." The small blonde flung her body at her girlfriend and hugged her tightly. Her head buried in Anita's chest. "I love your boobs."

Anita turned an interesting color. The red peeking out from her chocolatey complexion.

Will smiled, "I'd love to introduce you to all of our friends. Do you want to come to Jed's house with us?"

Alana smiled, "Maybe tomorrow. I should get home."

"Sure," Will said. "I had fun today."

"Yeah. I surprisingly enjoyed our date."

xXxXx

Percy had met some pretty vicious monsters in his life. His line of work assured that. Some breathed fire and others used poison but never in his life did he ever see something this terrifying.

The sight of Will's mother yelling at Hazel and Frank made him see red. How dare she criticize their relationship?

"I don't understand why you don't just go back to your own country." Naomi spat. "You're taking American jobs from the hardworking citizens here. Your kind is polluting our blood."

Annabeth had to hold Percy back to prevent him from attacking the lady.

Hazel stayed strong though.

"We have just as much right to be here than you do." She said meeting the woman's eyes. She instantly felt bad for Will. The poor boy grew up with this lady as his only role model. It's a wonder he turned out as wonderful as he did. She would have hit or poured water on the woman but she couldn't bring herself to hurt Will's mother. Will did so much for Nico and he turning her cheek at a few horrid comments was nothing compared to having Nico laugh again.

"I don't understand how Will could ever be friends with you people. It's just not like him. What did you do to him anyways?" Naomi spat.

Plus she was pregnant and Hazel would hate to accidentally injure an embryo.

"We didn't do anything to him. He decided to be our friend on his own. We care about him and he cares about us." Hazel said calmly.

Naomi growled. She rubbed her swollen stomach and sat down. Her back was killing her.

"Are you alright?" Hazel asked worriedly. She took a step to help the older woman but Naomi just growled at her to stay away.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. "Just go back to Africa where you belong."

"I'm from Louisiana," Hazel told her. " And Frank's from Canada."

Naomi made a sound of disgust, "Canadians, disgusting lot of them. You know Justin Bieber came from Canada."

"I don't see how one pop star defines Canada. Sure he came from Canada but that doesn't mean everyone in Canada is like him." Hazel huffed. Her politeness was running out.

Naomi groaned. "I hate you immigrants."

Piper glared at her. "Technically you're an immigrant as well. The Native Americans are the ones who were here first."

Naomi scowled, "You little-." She took a deep breath. "Why don't you all just help with the chores. You may be guests but I expect you all to pull your own weight around here. And tell that little Latino boy that I don't want him selling his drugs here."

Leo frowned at that, "I don't sell drugs."

"That's what they all say. Don't think I haven't noticed you carrying around that bag with you everywhere. I know what's in it."

Leo frowned, "It's a tool belt, and I swear. They're no drugs in here. The only 'drugs' I have in here are some ambrosia and nectar. And I keep it with me because it's important to me and I never know if I'll need something from inside of it."

"You don't have to explain yourself to her Leo." Frank said. "Why don't we go help out in the stables."

Leo hesitated but nodded. He allowed Frank to guide him out of the room.

"That's it. Run away you little Pollo!"

Leo froze at that. He took a deep breath before whirling around. "I don't get how you can be so mean to me! You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. Why do you think you have the right to judge me?"

Naomi's eyes widened.

"Leo, you're on fire," Cecil said, shocked.

"Thank you," Leo grinned.

Reyna cleared her throat. "I think he means literally. You're hair is on fire."

Leo sighed and the fire went out. "I'm going for a walk."

"Leo, wait. I don't think you should be alone right now." Hazel said.

"Just stop it. Okay?" Leo looked down.

"Leo…?"

Leo looked up suddenly. A fake smile gracing his lips, "I'm fine. Really."

"Hey Leo, where are you going?" Nico asked as he and Will appeared in the room. Will's arms were wrapped tightly around Nico but the second he saw his mom the arms dropped and Nico was forced to balance on his own.

"Oh thank the gods." Will mumbled.

Nico giggled as he fell into Leo's arms. "Hello, fireboy. Like Lava Boy and Shark Girl." Nico thought for a moment. "Actually I think it was the other way around."

"Nico? Are you okay?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be!"

Will took a deep breath. "He drank one of those milkshakes at the cafe. You know, the ones they spike."

Naomi nodded. "I do wish they would stop that."

"Yeah. He didn't know and now he's all giggly. He had sobered down a bit but when we went to shadow travel back we accidently landed in a bar," Will blushed at that, "I turn around for a second to ask where we were and Nico disappears. I find him at the bar drinking some pink drink with an umbrella. Apparently someone brought him a drink. Now he's drunk."

"I told you," Nico mumbled into Leo's chest, "I'm not drunk. I can hold my liquor."

"Leo, you were leaving, right? Do you mind trying to put him to bed?"

Leo smiled, "Sure. Come on Sunshine, let's go."

Nico pouted, his eyes wide.

"Damn, that's cuter than Will's pout." Jason said.

"But," Nico's lip shook, "I wanna stay with Will."

"You can see Will later," Leo compromised.

"Promise?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Leo chuckled.

Nico grinned and attempted to jump on Leo's back, after a few moments and Will's help he managed to climb on, "Onward noble steed!"

Leo couldn't help but smile at that, "Oi! I'm not a horse!"

Nico giggled, "Yes you are silly. See. Horses have ears and you got ears too." Nico touches Leo's ears and giggled again.

"I don't think your logic is very logical." Leo pointed out.

"Damn, I never thought we'd see the day we see the great Nico di Angelo acting like a five year old," Jason teased.

Nico perked up at that, "That's my name! Nico di Angelo."

"Good boy," Annabeth praised, rubbing Nico's head like a puppy.

"This isn't even that bad. When he drinks nectar he gets so much more adorable." Will said. "This is mild."

Nico yawned and cuddled to Leo's back. "I'm sleepy." With that he fell off of Leo's back. Frank caught him just in time.

"Leo and I will take him," Frank decided giving Leo a look that said that they were going to have a talk.

Will nodded, "Make sure he eats something first. And make him drink a lot of water."

"We'll take care of him Will, don't worry."

Will sighed and watched as the two boys carried Nico away. He turned to him mother.

Naomi sighed, "I don't approve of underaged drinking."

Will sighed, "It wasn't his fault." he defended Nico.

Naomi smiled, "So how was the date?"

"It was fun. She's actually pretty nice. I think we will be great friends"

Naomi smiled, "Good."

"Yeah, she's coming over tomorrow with a girl and Nico and I are going horseback riding with them to a lake she knows."

"That's wonderful. See, I told you that you would like her." Naomi said delighted.

"Tomorrow is the day we're testing cakes for the wedding. You should invite her in for lunch before you go off to the lake."

"Yeah, sure." Will said.

xXxXx

"Let's put him down here," Frank said as he guided Nico into a chair at the dining table.

Leo straightened the boy up before reaching into his tool belt and taking out a granola bar and a bottle of water.

"Here, eat this," Leo said. Nico pouted but took the bar anyways.

"After this can Will come back?" Nico asked as he obediently bit into the bar. Well he tried to but the wrapper got into the way. He pouted at it.

"Possibly," Leo said.

"I want to cuddle with him."

Leo smiled at that. He gently moved some of Nico's soft hair behind his ear. "Will's a lucky man."

Nico giggled. "I'm the lucky one. Will's the greatest boyfriend ever."

"Yeah?" Leo asked amused as he tilted Nico's head so he could pour water into his mouth.

Nico nodded and giggled as water got all over his clothes. "He's warm and nice. And he's a doctor." Nico whispered the next part, "Doctors are hot." Nico grinned and giggled.

"This is weird. Seeing you this way I mean," Leo decided.

Nico giggled.

Frank cleared his throat. "So Leo. I was wondering if we could talk. Now that Nico is trying to figure out how granola bars work I think it would be a good time."

"I know how they work!" Nico huffed as he turned the bar over.

"I'll give you a hint. You have to open it first," Frank said.

"Be nice. He's drunk. Not stupid." Leo said.

"Leo, what's wrong? We're all worried about you. Is it about Calypso?"

Leo remained silent.

"Leo, this isn't like you. At least talk to someone. We're all here for you."

"I know and I appreciate it. I just need to figure some things out by myself. You know?"

Frank nodded.

Leo sighed. "It's just I love her so much. It's painful to think about. And she loves me too. But you know, sometimes love isn't enough. We're too different from each other. We want different things."

Frank nodded again. Leo took the bar from Nico and opened it for him. Nico giggled and dutifully ate the snack. When he was done Leo led him to his room and had the boy lie down. Almost instantly Nico fell asleep. Frank and Leo made quick work of removing Nico's shoes and clothes. They made sure to leave on the boxers, neither boy willing to invade the Italian any further. They found one of Will's shirts and slipped that over the boy's head before slipping the boy under the comforter.

"Hey, we make pretty good parents," Frank joked.

Leo flinched at that and looked down, "..Yeah…"

Frank frowned as they snuck out of Will's room and turned off the lights.

xXxXx

Will perked up when he saw Frank and Leo enter the room. He was sick of the conversation he was having with his mother and was glad for any sort of distraction. Percy and the other demigods had left shortly after Will had arrived in order to give the two Solace's some privacy, much to Will's displeasure.

How dare they leave him alone with his mother when she was in one of her 'Hate Everything' moods. It was about ten times worse than usual now that she was pregnant.

"Is Nico asleep?" Will asked worriedly.

Leo and Frank nodded. Frank said, "He fell asleep once he hit the bed. It took a while to change him into some comfortable clothes. Did you know he wears, like, wicked tight clothes that are literally impossible to remove?"

Will raised an eyebrow at that.

Frank's cheeks tinted red, "Sorry. Stupid question."

Will smiled, "So he's good?"

"Yeah. He'll wake up with a killer hangover though," Frank chuckled.

Will smiled, "I'll put a glass of water on the table next to him."

xXxXx

Thanks for reading, please review for cookies. Every time you review Nico gets drunk and ends up cuddling with Will.

Lilac ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel, Leo x Calypso

xXxXx

Nico groaned and clutched his throbbing head. He rolled over in an attempt to get up but ended up colliding into a something soft.

"Ugh, quit moving," a feminine voice said. Nico was in too much pain to try to figure out who it was. The girl moaned and sat up. Nico rolled over and opened his eyes. Anita's blurry face slowly entered his mind.

Nico sat up quickly and flung himself into the wall surprised but quickly regretted that action as pain invaded his skull.

Anita frowned and stretched her smooth light mocha arms. Nico noticed, uncomfortably, that she was only wearing a thin pink cami with white polka dots on it surrounded by a magenta lace that barely stopped her cleavage from spilling out and pink panties which barely covered her body. Her black hair curled down her shoulders and her back. The weirdest thing though was that she had thin blue socks on her feet.

She rubbed her eyes and eyed Nico, "What are you…? Oh," She had the decency to blush and attempt to cover herself up. "Will and Alana are on their 'date'. I would have gone with them but Will's mom caught us and told me I should wait for you to wake up and nurture you back to health. She wanted to give the two 'lovebirds' some alone time."

"Why are you naked?" Nico asked weakly.

"I'm not naked!" Anita gasped, offended. "I can show you naked if you want." She offered as she reached for her cami, ready to pull it off.

Nico quickly averted his eyes, "Please don't." he blushed.

Anita chuckled and grabbed some clothes from the floor, "Go shower and get dressed. We have a date to crash. They're a good two hours ahead of us."

Nico's eyes widened, "Two hours? What time is it?"

"About one in the afternoon."

Nico groaned and fell back on the bed in a very undignified manner.

Anita crawled on top of him and straddled him. She helped him sit and pressed something against his lips.

"Drink," She commanded. "Will gave it to me. He said it would help."

Nico took the canteen from her and sipped at the godly contents slowly. He immediately felt better. With a clearer mind he managed to get up and grab a towel Will had left out for him. He took a shower, careful to rub off the stench of alcohol on him.

Anita was still in the room when he returned. He squeaked and turned red, quickly rushing to his bag on the floor and pulling up some boxers before removing his towel.

Anita raised an eyebrow at that. "Don't tell me you're shy. With that body I'm surprised you don't just walk around shirtless."

"I have some modesty, unlike some people." Nico mumbled. "What are you still doing in here?"

Anita gasped. "I have modestly. You don't see me parading around naked. Although, if I had the choice I would."

Nico rolled his eyes and pulled a black short sleeved shirt on. He grabbed his leather skinny jeans and pulled those up but Anita stopped him.

"It's way too hot outside to wear that," She said. She began going through Will's clothes and brought out a white shirt and some shorts.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "No."

"I don't remember giving you a choice. For Will and Alana's next date we are going to the mall and shopping for you."

Nico frowned, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They're too dark."

"I like dark clothes."

Anita raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you learned that you should never argue with a woman. You'd never win."

"You're all more trouble than you're worth."

Anita just smiled, "Thank you."

Nico dressed in the clothes Anita laid out for him and quickly brushed his hair. He dutifully followed Anita out of the room and ate the bagel she handed him without any complaint.

Nico sighed and trailed after Anita to the stables and he climbed onto one of the horses backs. He twisted the ring his father had brought him that temporarily hid his dark aura so the horse wouldn't freak out.

Will and Alana were at the lake when Nico and Anita finally found them. The duo was in the water racing and splashing everywhere. They were laughing so hard Nico could hear them from the shore.

Anita jumped down from the horse's back and waved her arms frantically. "Hey! Alana! Your Knight in shining armor has come to rescue you from the evil demon!" She yelled as she quickly shed her shoes and most of her clothes. She raced towards the lake's dock and dove in.

Will looked offended at being called a 'evil demon' but he decided to play along. He grabbed Alana by the waist and dove under the water.

Nico slowly climbed off of his horse and took his shoes and shirt off. He walked to the dock and sat down. He tested the water with his toes and shivered. It was freezing!

Nico groaned. Out of the four of them he had hoped that he wasn't the only sane one. He already determined a while ago that Will was crazy. Why else would the hot blond doctor date him? Then this morning he figured out Anita was far from sane. She seems to dislike clothes and Nico had no idea what sane person hated clothes.

Nico was hoping that Alana would be sane but she was just like the other two it seemed.

He squealed, very much like a girl, as two people grabbed his arms and tugged him into the cold lake. He frantically splashed a bit before remembering the dreadful swimming lessons Percy had him endure and began treading water.

He glared at Anita and Will as they just stupidly grinned at him. He lunged at Will and wrapped his legs around the boy's waist.

"It's cold," Nico stated as he nuzzled closer to Will's warmth.

Will laughed and kissed Nico's nose, "Sorry babe. You'll get used to it."

Nico huffed and contently stayed attached to Will.

"Ugh. It's hard to tread water with you on me." Will said.

"Suffer," Nico said pouting.

Will laughed and suddenly dove backwards into the water. Nico quickly found himself submerged in water. He let go of Will and swam to the surface, gasping for air as he did so.

Will laughed as soon as he broke into the surface.

"You guys really have to stop being cute." Anita said.

Will just laughed. Nico splashed at her as he blushed furiously thinking to himself that maybe he wasn't exactly sane either.

xXxXx

Annabeth had always dreamed of a big wedding. One that involved her in a beautiful strapless princess gown and Percy at the altar waiting for her with that adorable goofy grin of his on his face. She imagined the way he would kiss her in front of everyone and how they would both be so happy that they just forgot about the monsters and the nightmares and everything.

Annabeth was starting to think she would be better off with a small wedding.

"You're so stupid!" Naomi yelled at Jed as he chose the wrong tablecloth. Annabeth didn't exactly understand how he chose wrong. All Naomi did was hold up two of her favorites and told him to decide.

It was like he wasn't even important for the wedding. Annabeth had known that the woman usually takes control at the wedding but she had assumed that the man would get a say.

Annabeth decided to go to the conclusion that Naomi was acting this way because she was pregnant.

"Mrs Solace. Lunch is almost ready," Piper made her presence known. "Hazel is getting everyone else so we should be able to eat soon."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Naomi, we need the dining table," Alyce said as she placed a placemat on the table.

Annabeth sighed in relief. She began gathering all the papers and samples on the table.

"Annabeth sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Um. Clearing the table."

"Don't bother. The Native American and the black girl can do it once she gets back."

Annabeth took a deep breath to keep from lashing out on the pregnant woman.

"It's alright. I don't mind." Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

Annabeth cast a glance at Piper but the other girl just shook her head. It took a lot more than a few racist comments to break her.

Annabeth just offered her a half smile. She quickly put all the materials away and went to help set the table. Maribelle pulled her and Piper aside.

"I'm sorry about Naomi," She apologized.

"It's not your fault," Piper said smiling. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm tough. Hazel's tough too."

"I'm just glad that none of dad's marriages work. I swear once the baby's born it'll only be a matter of time until they break up."

Annabeth frowned. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying you don't want Naomi to be your mother?"

"That bitch will never be my mother. I just feel bad for Will but at least he lives with his father most of the time." With that Maribelle left.

Piper frowned. She sighed and turned to Annabeth but the blonde just shrugged.

"I really don't want to help Naomi but she is Will's mother and she is very important to Will. And since Will is very important to Nico and I would do anything for Nico I think we should help her. Nico doesn't need more stress. He deserves to be happy and Will can't be broken." Piper said. "I mean… You get what I'm saying, right?"

"I think so. You could have worded that better though."

"Shut up. Just because you're a daughter of Athena-"

"Yeah?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

Piper huffed and pouted, "Shut up!" She whined.

Annabeth laughed earning a giggle from Piper. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist and rough lips buried themselves in her neck.

"You smell nice," Percy whispered in her ear.

Annabeth blushed and turned so she could kiss him properly. She wrinkled her nose after a second. "I wish I could say the same about you," she said.

Percy pouted.

"I totally whipped his ass," Jason bragged as he swooped in to steal a kiss from his girlfriend.

"You wish Grace," Percy shot back.

"Alright ladies, no need to fight over it. Now go shower," Cecil said as he joined their conversation.

"You know, as a lady I find offense in that statement," Piper said.

Annabeth agreed. "I could totally take you on."

"Oh yeah?" Cecil raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Annabeth said.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'm more of a lover than a fighter," Cecil smirked before walking off.

Annabeth and Percy just stared at him.

"Seriously though. Where did Will find him?"

"Where did I find what?"

Annabeth tried very hard not to laugh when she turned towards Will but it was so hard. Especially with Percy and Jason cracking up. Nico looked like a half drowned kitten. His hair was soaking wet and he was dripping everywhere. His towel was bright pink with purple flowers on it and it was draped around his shoulders.

Will and the two girls behind his were giggling uncontrollably.

"Solace, I'm going to shower and get dressed and if you any of you value your life you will never speak of this again." Nico said evenly.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't know Anita wouldn't tell you to bring a towel."

Nico glared at him. Will sighed and wrapped his pink towel closer to himself.

"Can I come? I could use a shower too!" Anita said.

"No!" Nico, Will and Alana snapped.

Anita frowned and suddenly looked really said.

Nico groaned and stormed towards Will's room as he grumbled something about 'insane boyfriends' and 'crazy lesbians'.

Will and the two girls just grinned at that. Alana started giggled so Nico flipped her off.

"He's adorable!" Anita giggled. She grabbed Alana and quickly pulled the girl after Nico. "Nico! We need to shower quickly too. I don't want to eat a cold lunch!"

Nico sighed and let them in. He stared at Will for a moment. Will grinned and jogged after him. The four of them disappeared into the room.

Annabeth didn't want to know what was happening in there.

xXxXx

After lunch Anita and Alana left so Nico and Will decided to find Leo and Lou Ellen, both of which skipped lunch. They also had to bring lunch to the two in the garage since they missed lunch too.

Luckily the two demigods were together with the two boys Colt and Jeremy. Leo was fixing what looked like a motorcycle with Jeremy while Lou Ellen was teaching Colt how to fight with a crowbar.

The foursome looked up as the two boys entered the room.

"We brought lunch since you guys missed it." Will said holding up a basket.

"Thanks, we're starving!" Jeremy said.

"What happened to 'a true man never gives into to human desire'?" Leo asked as Jeremy rushed to wash his hands.

Jeremy grabbed a sandwich and grinned, "Yeah, but… food."

"You make a strong argument," Leo chuckled as he went to wash his hands.

Jeremy grinned.

Will turned to Nico and raised an eyebrow.

"So what are you guys doing?"

Leo answered, "We're helping Jeremy and Colt out. Their motorcycles broke so I'm teaching them to fix it."

"Oh. Okay. See you guys later," Will said.

"Thanks for the food!" Lou Ellen called.

Nico and Will waved and awkwardly headed away. Will grabbed Nico's hand and swung their arms a bit.

"I want to dance," Will decided suddenly.

Nico raised an eyebrow at that, "Why."

Will wrapped an arm around Nico's waist and grabbed his hand. Without warning he twirled them in a circle.

Nico laughed lightly. "I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure this isn't how you're supposed to dance."

Will grinned, "Well then di Angelo, show me how you're supposed to dance."

Nico grinned back at him, "How about we make out instead?"

Will took a step closer to Nico and leaned down, "I like that idea."

Nico smiled and wrapped his arms around Will's neck, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Will whispered before closing the small distance between them.

"Mmm, not here." Nico said. He grabbed Will's hand and tugged him towards some trees.

Will decided to take the lead. He dropped to the ground and pulled Nico into his lap before pressing his lips against the son of Hades'.

Nico responded eagerly. He gladly allowed Will to shove his tongue down his throat and his hands up his shirt.

Nico panted as they pulled away. He lifted his arms so Will could take his shirt off. Will stopped though.

"Last time we did this Zeus got mad and interrupted us." Will said. "I got soaked."

"Well I am one of his favorite nephews. He likes me better than Percy and Hazel for sure." Nico mumbled, sad that Will stopped kissing him.

Will chuckled and leaned up. He placed a chaste kiss on Nico's lips.

"We'll make out more in my room."

Nico sighed, "Fine. Come on, let's dance some more before heading back."

Nico smiled and stood. He brushed himself off before helping Will up. Will just pulled Nico back into his lap.

"Lets just sit here together," Will said as he kissed Nico again.

"Because that's sappy," Nico huffed.

"Even better," Will chuckled.

Nico sighed and succumbed to Will's desire. Making out was fun but now he was too comfortable to move.

xXxXx

Thanks for reading! Please review with your thoughts in the review box below with all your thoughts and stuff :)

Lilac ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel, Leo x Calypso

xXxXx

Will yawned as he sat up in bed. It was still dark outside and he was still pretty tired but for some reason he was awake.

He grumbled and laid back down and tried to cuddle into Nico when a soft bang woke him.

He sighed and got up. He pulled on a shirt and slipped on slippers just as a pained cry sounded out.

Rushing out of the room he followed the noise to the room across from his. Alyce's room. He never really had the chance to talk to her yet and was kind of unsure about knocking on her door in the middle of the night.

She was definitely awake though. The lights were on and there was movement in the room.

At another pained yelp Will swung the door opened and instantly regretted it.

Alyce was standing in front of a full body mirror with her shirt off. She had bandages wrapped around her chest painfully tight.

Her eyes widened and she threw a pillow at him. "What are you doing awake?" she looked so devastated.

Will's eyes softened and he looked at her in the eyes. "You woke me up." he said truthfully.

She looked away. "Oh. Sorry."

Will swallowed and took a deep breath. "You shouldn't do that."

Alyce glared at him. "It's my body. I can do what I want with it." she scowled. She looked down. "Dad won't believe you so there's no use trying to tell him."

"That's not what I mean." he said quickly. "I mean you shouldn't bind. It's bad for you. You should use binders and sports bras."

Alyce's eyes widened in surprise. She motioned him into the room and shut the door.

Will took a deep breath. She was expecting some sort of explanation from him.

"At camp I work in the infirmary." he explained quietly. "There's this one person who came to me one day saying they were transitioning and so I was in charge of their hormone injections." He said.

The person was a child of Aphrodite and she hated being in a boy's body since she felt like a girl. Will didn't really understand it at the time but he had gotten Victor's (or Victoria now) permission from Victoria's father and her doctor and he was just supposed to watch over her to make sure she was reacting healthily.

Victoria opened his eyes to a whole new world. Will thought being gay was hard but at least he didn't have to change his body physically to be himself.

Victoria helped him help other trans demigods. There weren't many of them and he couldn't help them too much since they had to go to professional doctors for actual treatment. He met a trans boy, child of Ares, who insisted on wearing a binder all day every day during intense exercise.

Will hated how he had to ban Julius (Formally Julia) from wearing a binder for a week to help him recover.

Alyce sighed and relaxed. "You can't tell dad. Please."

"It's not my place too. As long as you won't bind I'll be able to keep my promise." Will compromised.

Alyce nodded. "Alright."

Will sighed, a little overwhelmed at this new revelation. He didn't expect it, especially not from a pretty, athletic and smart girl like Alyce. The again, he didn't know her too well.

Maybe he should make a better effort to get to know his new sisters.

xXxXx

In the morning Alyce had avoided eye contact with him. She was wearing a bright pink skirt with a white blouse. She acted like a normal teen and it occurred to Will that she had been playing the role of perfect daughter for a while now. Last night he learned that she was using female pronouns because she wasn't ready to use male one. She needed time to get to understand herself a bit more until told everyone.

He looked around at the Jeb's other kids. Rosalea looked a lot like Alyce in the way she held herself. They were both struggling with something important. Alyce hid it better though.

Rosalea had long red hair that fell delicately down her back. She had small braids with flowers decorating her hair, something that Alma and Susanna did since they liked to play with long hair.

She was pretty too. Not as pretty as Alyce but still somewhat pretty. She was tall and had a long, thin face with hazel green eyes. She looked like a typical redhead.

She was smart though. Will saw all her academic awards scatter in the kitchen and was surprised. She won some national level competitions in English and History.

She dressed like a college student though. Jeans and a oversized shirt. She was pretty skinny, he noticed. Almost unhealthily skinny.

Maribelle looked like a younger version of Alyce with the same blond hair and blue eyes inherited from Jeb. She had pleasant features and would grow into a very beautiful woman.

She had a very athletic body and muscles to prove it. Yet somehow she maintained her delicate frame and dainty hands and feet.

He had a feeling she would break many hearts in the future. Pretty, smart, athletic and nice were a deadly combination.

Alma and Susanna were nearly identical with the same blond hair tied into two identical pigtails and the same devious blue eyes and grins.

Twins were a dangerous combination. Especially if they were the youngest.

He couldn't tell much about them yet except the fact that they were total daddy's girls and they acted like five year olds… Which made sense since they were five.

"What's wrong. You look lost." Nico asked, shaking him out of this thought process.

Will almost jumped but settled down before he could. "Sorry. I'm just a bit tired."

Nico looked at him with large concerned eyes that made Will want to swoon. He looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in and whispering in Will's ear.

"You got up in the middle of the night. What happened?" he whispered.

Will shook his head. "Not my place to tell."

Nico gave him a questioning glance before nodding. Nico wasn't one for gossip and he hated prying into other people's business without a reason.

"What do you want to do today?" Will asked loudly, changing the subject quickly.

Nico gave him a curious look before shrugging. The girls were working on the wedding and Naomi had a strict 'no boys' rule.

A rule Will found utterly stupid since it was half Jeb's wedding too.

Well that was wrong. Jeb had some input. If there was a decision to make he would always pick the one he liked more and that one would be rejected.

Will looked at Nico and imagined what their wedding might look like.

Honestly he couldn't care less about the wedding part. Sure it was going to be one of the best days of his life since he would be marrying the love of his life. He just didn't get why there had to be such a hype.

He had a feeling Nico would ask to simply elope to avoid family, friends and annoying godly relatives and Will had no doubt that he would immediately agree. Piper, Jason and Percy would probably be the ones that would plan out their whole wedding right down to how they had sex.

Will shuddered at that thought and decided to think of something else.

Nico was beautiful in his eyes. His whole being was pure even though he had been through hell and back literally.

He didn't care what other people said about Nico being creepy and scary. He simply didn't see what was so intimidating about a shy and adorable boy with a scary dad that liked to spoil his son.

He knew people avoided Nico. He knew they hurt Nico a lot when they did that. Nico was hated at the camp for absolutely no reason. It had gotten so bad that Nico didn't understand why Will had been so nice to him at the beginning. He didn't understand the flirting because no one flirted with him before.

Or they did and Nico was just an oblivious skull shaped marshmallow. Will chuckled at the thought and wondered how Nico would react to being called a marshmallow.

Plus he had a killer body that Will wanted to do dirty things too.

Nico gave him a funny look. "Will?"

Will shook out of his thoughts. "Yeah?" he had to stop himself from saying 'babe' since Jeb's daughters were around.

"I said do you want to go on a date with Alana and Anita." Nico said, looking away shyly. His ears were slightly red and Will just wanted to hug him.

"Why them?" Will asked confused as to why Nico didn't want to go with just him.

That's when he noticed his mother in the room. Naomi looked extremely pleased with Nico's idea.

"A date to the movies would be a great idea boys. I'll call Alana now and tell her. Oh wait, you should do it." Naomi fumbled for her cell phone and put in Sarah's number before handing it to Will.

Will was a little stunned but accepted the phone anyways.

He talked to Sarah for a long time, the woman seemed to prattle on about stuff Will could care less about.

He sighed when she finally put Alana on the phone. He told her about Nico's plan for a date and sighed in relief when she agreed. He took a deep breath as he hung up the phone. He still hated using them no matter.

He nodded at Naomi, "Nico and I are going to pick them up." he said leading Nico out of the room. The two of them dressed into nice clothing and rushing out of the house. Once they were out of seeing distance Will grabbed Nico's hand and held it in his own.

Nico smiled at him and admired the how the wind messed with Will's hair. "You look nice." he commented enjoying the tight jeans and flannel Will was wearing. He liked how relaxed Will look too. The poor boy had been so stressed lately because of his mother.

Will grinned and pecked Nico's nose. "You look absolutely adorable. Is that my shirt?" he asked.

Nico turned red, "Anita hid my clothes and I can't find them." he grumbled, cursing the girl silently.

Will grinned. "It looks good on you." he admired. "I like it, it shows the world you're mine." he teased.

Nico huffed at that. "You're getting ahead of yourself Solace."

Will pulled Nico to the corner of the road and into the trees. He pressed the smaller boy against the trees and ravished him. He put his hand up Nico's shirt and moaned at the soft skin. He traced a scar on Nico's back and pulled him closer.

Nico guiltily looked at him and stroked his cheek once they pulled apart. "Can I ask you something? Do you think our relationship is ready to go to the next level? We haven't had sex yet and I can't help but feel like you wanted so much more than just a simple kiss."

Will shook his head and kissed Nico's forehead. "That's not why I did that. I just haven't had the chance to kiss you like that in a while and I missed it."

Nico smiled at that, Will was such a sweetheart. "If I told you I was ready for sex what would you do?" he asked curiously.

"Are you?" Will asked cautiously.

Nico shook his head.

Will smiled at him. "Then you don't have to worry about it. But I need you to know that I wouldn't do anything you were uncomfortable with and I would stop if you told me to." He looked at Nico and sighed. "Don't feel pressured into agreeing though. Our relationship is still pretty new. We've been dating for less than a year and we're still young. A lot couples don't have sex this soon. Besides, I'm still new at this too and I don't think I'm quite ready either. I don't want to hurt you and the first time is supposed to hurt a lot."

Nico relaxed at that. So it wasn't just him. "You could never hurt me. I trust you."

Will kissed him again. "I trust you too."

xXxXx

Will and Alana regretted letting Nico and Anita pick the place they went as they stumbled into a McDonald's.

"This stuff is cancer." Will mumbled. He wasn't as bad about it as he used to be since he knew Nico loved the place since he used to go here a lot with his sister.

"Not all of us have a fast metabolism." Alana complained as she eyed the calorie content on the board above the cashier.

Nico rolled his eyes at Will before placing his order. Will ordered his own food before paying for the both of them. The four of them found a table to sit at and began discussing the pros vs cons of eating McDonalds.

Nico and Anita's arguments consisted of 'It tastes good' and 'It's quicker than restaurants'.

Will rolled his eyes and pet Nico's head like he was child. Nico attempted to glare at him but the second Anita got up and returned with their food he was over it.

Will rolled his eyes at Nico. The boy went through different emotions so fast that Will had trouble keeping up. One day he was sad because he was full of self pity and the next he was cooing over Chuck and telling the baby about how great camp was. He acted grumpy and cold whenever he was feeling lonely and he faked more smiles than Will could count.

He turns into a cuddle machine when drunk or on any type of healing medicine. He turns into a dangerous killing machine whenever someone he loves is in danger and he turns into a child whenever he gets to eat McDonalds.

Will couldn't say he didn't love it. It was fun trying to keep up with Nico.

Will grabbed his own meal and munched on it quietly as he watch Nico devore his.

"Careful, you're going to be sick if you eat that fast." he said in a futile attempt to save Nico from a stomach ache.

Nico huffed and chewed and swallowed his food slowly. Will leaned across the table and wipes a bit of ketchup off of Nico's cheek and licked his thumb causing Nico to turn a rather flattering shade of red.

"You're too cute." Will chuckled.

Nico scowled. "You're a dork."

"I'm your dork though." Will grinned proudly.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Annoying dork."

"Oh, is that how you want to play this? I'll get you for that." Will teased.

"You always say that and yet you never follow through."

Anita and Alana cleared their throats to gain their attention.

"Has anyone ever told you that you bicker like an old married couple?" Alana asked.

Will frowned. "Why does everyone say that?"

"Cause it's true." Anita pointed out. "It think it's cute. You guys are adorable together."

Alana agreed.

Will smiled and grabbed Nico's hand. He was glad they met.

xXxXx

Since Nico and Anita got to choose what they ate, Will and Alana chose what movie they were going to watch.

Will had pointed out a new action movie while Alana wanted a romance movie. After an intense match of rock-paper-scissors they ended up buying tickets for the romance movie.

Alana was the only one who really wanted to watch it so she brought everyone popcorn to make up for it.

The popcorn didn't last long. The four of them ended up finishing the whole container before the movie even started.

Nico fell asleep within the first ten minutes, Anita fell asleep an hour in and Will was proud to say he fell asleep an hour and a half into the two hour movie.

Alana wasn't impressed with them and spent the whole walk back complaining about having awful gay friends and girlfriend.

Gay guys were supposed to love cheesy romance movies! She was disappointed to hear that they didn't like shopping either! Scandalous.

It was like her life was a lie. Apparently some gay guys acted just like straight guys. Where was the flamboyance and rainbows?

Though she should have expected it. She just watched too many gay YouTubers and read too much Harry Potter and Naruto fanfiction.

Sighing sadly she trudged along as they dropped Anita off at her house before going to her house.

Nico and Will bid her farewell and left her reexamining her life. She wondered if she fit the lesbian mold and shook her head. She and Anita both strayed from stereotypes just like Nico and Will does.

She hoped they would be great friends.

xXxXx

Will laid down on his bed where Nico was already fast asleep. The second they came back Naomi demanded he tell her about the date. He glossed over it in a way she would like which took longer than he liked.

He changed into his pajamas and kissed Nico on the forehead before turning to switch off the light.

He froze when he saw Rosalea there and cursed himself for not shutting the door.

She just smiled at him. "I knew you two were together!" she grinned.

Will's eyes widened. "Please, you can't tell my mom." he said immediately.

Rosalea smiled. "She's not a very good mother if she can't even handle the fact that her son likes cock."

"Please. She'll disown me."

Rosalea frowned. "Normally I would say that would be impossible. How could a mother do that to her own son? But I met Naomi and she's not a good person."

"She is a good person. She's just a little misguided." Will defended his mother.

Rosalea shook her head and frowned. "You're a good kid and I'm very happy you didn't turn out like your mother. But I don't think anything could ever change your mother's mind. She threw a fit at everything Obama did because he was black. She threw eggs at a gay couple on their wedding day because they wanted to get married in the church she goes too."

Will shook his head, tears burning in his eyes. "She'll hate me if she finds out. I'm not strong enough to handle that." he confessed. "I can't have the woman who raised me hate me."

"You could always act straight to appease her. Date Laney." Rosalea offered.

"I can't do that either. I'm in love with Nico. He's the love of my life and I want to marry him and create a family with him. I want to grow old with him. Not her." Will shook his head.

The older girl smiled and pat his head. "You're very determined. That's a good thing. You might be able to change Naomi's heart, just a little. I know she cares for you. When I first met her she kept talking about you with such passion. Of course at that time I thought you had died years ago because all her pictures of you were old and you were never with her." Rosalea rambled apparently. Will noted that down in his mind. His new sisters were interesting.

Will looked at his feet. "She gave me to my dad. She couldn't afford to raise me anymore." it was partially true. They weren't rich and they were living paycheck to paycheck. But the main reason was Will was attracting monsters to them and was endangering both of them.

"Yeah, she told us that you two were struggling. You got sick and she couldn't afford the bills so she send you to your rich father," Rosalea confessed. "She was so happy when you said you would go to the wedding and introduce her to all your new friends."

Will scoffed at that. "She hasn't even had a full conversation with any of my friends and the only conversations I had with her consisted of her telling me to date Laney. And of course I agreed to come. I've been trying to get in contact with her for years since I could finally come live with her again but she changed address and numbers so I couldn't locate her. She's the one who knew where I was for years and she never once tried to contact me. I was so surprised when she sent me that invitation. She's getting married to some man I never even met and she's adopting five girls and it was like I didn't matter to her anymore. When I finally come down here I find out that she's pregnant. She never once mentioned that to me."

He looked away and focused on Nico's sleeping form and felt himself calm down.

"It hurts a lot." he whispered. "I couldn't even come back by myself. I couldn't just come to this home and play happy family with a family that wasn't even mine. I dragged all my friends down here and they're enduring being discriminated and bullied for my sake and for Nico's sake. And Nico is so pure and he thinks that if I tell my mom that I love him and he loves me than it will work out because his mother and sister still loved him when they found out as did Percy's mother and stepfather. And they're like second parents to him. He thinks mothers are kind and forgiving people who would love their children unconditionally and that family will stand by him even if his world is crumbling down. I can't break his reality like that and I refuse to let my mother do that to him. He already lost so much of his innocence and I want to preserve what's left of it."

Will squeezed his fist. Nico already had a tough time trusting new people and he was slowly recovering from the past. Sally helped a lot by providing the caring mother figure that was always constant in his life. The Seven from the quest decided to take the role as Nico's big brothers and sisters and Will fell in love with Nico. Nico was surrounded by love after almost falling into the darkness and loneliness.

Nico hated being alone. He was afraid of the dark and no matter how tough he tried to act he was still a child. A child who grew up during world war 2, was trapped in a hotel for a lifetime and then thrown into another two wars in which he endured Tartarus by himself, being trapped in a jar and losing his sister.

Yet after all that he still retained the ability to love. Nico was amazing even if he didn't get enough credit for it.

"He's special to you, isn't he?" Rosalea mumbled. "If you had to choose between him and your mother, who would you choose?"

Will didn't even have to think about it. "I choose Nico."

Rosalea smiled at that. "I'm going to bed. Good night." she said before walking off.

Will stood there a little confused before closing and locking the door. He switched the light off and crawled into the bed. Nico rolled towards his warmth with a smile on his face.

Will would choose Nico over his mother. It was a horrible thought but he knew it was true. There wasn't even a competition between them. Not anymore.

He wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and buried his head in the Italian's stomach. He concentrated on the sounds of Nico breathing and allowed that to drift him to sleep.

xXxXx

So I wanted to add in more about Will's new sisters. I never really went into them before and thought they would make interesting characters.

Lilac ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel, Leo x Calypso

xXxXx

Will shifted in his sleep and flipped over so he could pull Nico's warmth back against him. He frowned when he found his bed cold and Nico-less. Groaning he lifted his up head and blinked his eyes open. The room was dark save for a dim light in the corner.

"Tell him I can't. I promised Will I would stay with him," Nico whispered to the dim light.

Will rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Nico?" He yawned sleepily.

Nico turned and sighed, "Will, go back to sleep. I'll be there in a minute."

"Nico? What's wrong?" Will asked.

Nico waved through the Iris Message causing the dim light to dissolve. "Nothing, my dad has a mission for me but I told the messenger to put it off until after the wedding." he said as he crawled back into the bed. Will grunted and pulled Nico into his arms.

"Get off me! It's too early for you to be this cuddly," Nico groaned, though he didn't put up much of a struggle though.

Will just chuckled and pressed his lips against Nico's cheek. Nico blushed and pulled away.

"You're cute," Will stated.

"Idiot," Nico huffed.

"I resent that. For your information I am a highly skilled and qualified doctor," Will said. "And doctors are not idiots."

"Mmh?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

"It's true!"

Nico's eyebrow raised further.

"You know what! I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Nico chuckled and pressed his lips against Will's.

"I'm going to take you out on another date today." Will decided.

"What about your mom? Anita and Alana are busy so they can't cover for us." Nico told him.

"Mom will be busy with the wedding," Will said.

"Yeah, okay." Nico agreed easily. "A date alone with you sounds nice."

"Yay! Where do you want to go? Maybe back to that cafe? We could share a milkshake this time."

"Haha. Think again Solace," Nico mumbled as Will pressed his lips against his forehead. "I don't want to be drunk again."

"Fine, I'll think of something."

"Well don't think too hard. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Nico teased, nuzzling into Will's chest.

Will raised an eyebrow at that, "Well if you're going to be that way maybe I'll just go on my amazing date myself." he sulked playfully.

"Amazing date?"

"Are you jealous?"

Nico opened his mouth to respond but a knock interrupted them.

"Will?" a soft voice said.

Nico's eyes widened. He quickly dove under the blankets as the door opened.

"Hi… Jed." Will said awkwardly.

Jed walked into the room and frowned, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I just got a call. I'm about to go back to sleep now anyways."

"Oh well I heard voices."

"Uh, yeah. I talk to myself a lot."

Jed nodded as if he understood, "And that girl in your bed?"

Will turned red, "W-what?"

"It's okay. Laney's mom called. She said Laney snuck out earlier. Just tell her that her mother said she could stay the night as long as she's back before her father wakes up."

Will's eyes widened.

"I'll leave you kids for now." Jed said winking.

Once the door closed Nico threw the comforter off of his head. He and Will just stared at each other for a long moment before both started laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop! We have to be quiet!" Will giggled. "We got lucky that Alana snuck out tonight."

Nico grinned and pulled Will into a kiss. "Now about that date." he reminded Will.

"I suppose I can let you come," Will decided after a moment after pretending to think really hard about it.

"How generous of you." Nico rolled his eyes.

Will laughed and pulled Nico into a long, closed mouthed kiss. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against Nico's.

"I love you."

Nico blushed and kissed Will back. "I love you too."

"I love you more," Will whispered.

"No. We are not going to be one of those couples who go back and forth saying 'I love you' and 'I love you more' and 'no, I love you more' and-"

"I get it, I get it!" Will interrupted him, pouting slightly.

Nico smiled and laid back down. "Let's get some sleep."

xXxXx

"Percy!" Annabeth whined as her boyfriend opened the blinds. Percy just grinned and jumped on the bed so he could smash his lips against her mouth and her neck. She really was pretty enough to be a daughter of Aphrodite. Her tan skin and long, curly blond hair that spread out to frame her figure.

"You're beautiful," Percy mumbled leaning down to suck on her neck. He loved the way she tasted. Annabeth playfully swatted him aside.

"Come on, Percy! Don't tease me. You know I have to help Naomi with the wedding soon!" Annabeth complained.

Percy laughed as Annabeth twisted them around so she was on top, straddling his stomach. Her chest was bare and Percy was stunned at her beauty. His eyes trailed a scar that led from her breasts to her soft stomach. They were both covered in scars and Percy made it a point to learn where each of hers came from.

That one in particular was given to her when she first came to camp. She was doing on of the dangerous camp games and a daughter of Hermes sliced through her by accident. Percy wasn't there at the camp yet so he hadn't been there to witness it. Apparently Luke had given the daughter of Hermes a talking too after he carried Annabeth to the infirmary.

The injury scarred because the only healer in the infirmary was pretty new and she was still trying to learn how to use her powers. She ended up saying Annabeth's life in the end by trying her best to heal.

"I am the luckiest person alive. What did I do to deserve you?" Percy asked as he shook himself out of admiring her.

"You saved the world." Annabeth mumbled against his lips.

"Twice, I believe." Percy pointed out as he rubbed his arms down her soft arms.

"Well, if you're going to be cocky about it," Annabeth huffed, looking away.

Percy laughed and flipped them so Annabeth's back was on the bed. Annabeth looked up at him with wide eyes and smiled.

"Well, if you guys are done, we have some shopping to do." a voice interrupted them.

"Is it safe to uncover my eyes?" Jason asked cautiously.

Piper sighed and waited for Annabeth to pull on a shirt, "They're covered."

Jason promptly uncovered his eyes. "Yo! Jackson! Jed wants us to help build the platform for the wedding in ten minutes."

Percy huffed and rolled off of Annabeth. He made sure to cover his lower regions.

"Jason, I know you've seen it but are you sure you want Piper to know how much she's missing?" Percy asked.

"What? Why has Jason seen you naked?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"Because they compete about everything." Nico said as he entered the room with Will in tow. "I swear, Percy and Jason has both seen more dicks than both Will and I combined."

Neither Percy and Jason disagreed with that statement.

"Nico? Will? What brings you here?" Annabeth asked as she tried to ease her bra on from behind the shirt.

"We want to go on a date tonight."

"No! I don't give you permission Will! You are not allowed to defile my little Nico," Jason grabbed Nico by the shoulders and pulled him into his arms and away from Will.

Nico huffed and elbowed Jason in the stomach. "Get off me Grace!"

"But Nico!" Jason whined.

"We didn't come for permission," Nico glared at him. "We need you guys to come so Will's mom doesn't get suspicious. We can go our separate ways once we get into town."

"Maybe we could go on a double date?" Jason said as he stared at Will menacingly.

"Yeah, or a triple date," Percy glared at Will.

"Jeez. Why do you distrust me so much?" Will whined.

"It's not you they distrust. It's me," Nico glared at Percy and Jason.

"We trust you. So where are we on this triple date?" Percy asked.

"You guys are definitely not allowed on our date." Nico glared at his cousins. He turned to Will. "I'll have Cecil and Leo keep an eye on them."

"Of course we'll help you Nico. Piper, Hazel and I need to go shopping anyways." Annabeth said.

"Ooh. I wanted some cute southern clothes." Piper clapped a bit. "Alyce and Rosie gave me some places they think I should check out."

"I want a cowgirl hat!" Annabeth inputted.

"And boots!"

"Yes! Lots and lots of shoes!"

Will groaned, "And people wonder why I'm gay."

"So is after lunch good?" Nico asked.

"Yeah."

"We'll take the car there so we don't have to rely on Nico to be sober enough to shadow travel back!" Will said. "Drunk Nico shadow travelling is not something I would not like to repeat."

"Oh, so you plan to get me drunk, huh?" Nico asked.

Jason snatched Nico back, "You plan to get him drunk and then you're going to take full advantage of him." he accused.

"Jason!" Nico snapped.

"He's corrupting you! I knew he was bad news!"

"Jason. Shut up."

"Okay."

"Now if you all don't mind can you get out so we can get dressed?" Annabeth asked.

The three boys and Piper blushed and quickly scrambled out of the room.

xXxXx

"I can't believe you're making us do this."

Once the time came to head out into the city Nico summoned his chauffeur and the demigods all piled into the back of the truck. Annabeth and Piper chose to sit in the front so their hair wouldn't get ruined due to the wind.

They had split up at the water fountain, which was located at the front of the mall, with the promise to meeting up at six sharp.

Annabeth, Lou Ellen, Piper and Hazel had taken that opportunity to go straight to the stores. Nico and Will also decided to go off in their own direction.

And somehow Leo, Frank and Cecil got involved on Percy and Jason's spy mission on Will and Nico's date.

Cecil didn't mind. Percy had offered him free food. Frank had just turned into a kitten so he could curl up on Leo's head and fall asleep.

Leo was the one with the issue. Normally he would be fine going along on Jason and Percy's deranged schemes but he just wasn't in the mood today. He just wanted to fix something. He didn't even know what he wanted to fix. Maybe it was a car or maybe it was his relationship with Calypso. He just needed to take his mind off of something.

"We're here to make sure Will doesn't try anything." Jason said as he pulled back a leaf on the plant that was blocking them from Nico and Will's view.

"What is Will going to do that Nico would be completely helpless to? He's the son of one of the big three. He's pretty strong you know," Leo pointed out boredly.

"Dude! What is up with you? You're acting weird."

Leo huffed and pulled kitten Frank into his lap so he could pet him.

Percy and Jason frowned at that.

Leo took a deep breath. "Listen. I think I'm thinking about leaving and returning to camp. To Calypso. It wasn't right of me to have just left her like that, you know? I feel bad."

"What was that about anyways. She's such a sweet girl. She seemed so bitchy when we left."

Leo hesitated and looked down at his feet. He swung his legs a bit since they were too short to touch the ground and sighed.

He cautiously looked up and turned his head to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "She had a reason and I don't blame her for it."

"Well, what was it?" Percy asked, with his usual amount of tact.

Leo licked his lips nervously, "Listen. I don't want what I'm about to tell you spreading so you can't tell anyone. Okay? Please. It's important."

"We promise," Percy said.

Leo sighed and placed Frank on the chair next to him so he could turn into a human again. Once Frank was human Leo looked around again.

"About a month ago Calypso and I were drunk and we did something stupid. We ended up stumbling into bed together and one thing led to the next and you know."

"Wait a second! You had sex! You told me you ever had sex before!"

The group of boys turned to see Nico and Will standing behind the plant. Nico looked a bit betrayed and Will just looked annoyed.

Leo huffed, "I wish it never happened. I don't even remember it. Why are you guys here anyways? You're supposed to be on a date."

"Yeah, well I knew you'd follow us so we decided once you were distracted enough we would sneak off but then Leo, you looked so scared and unsure that we had to come over and find out why." Will explained as he and Nico climbed over the plant and pulled up a chair. Will wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and pulled him into his lap.

"What happened next Leo?" Jason asked.

Leo hesitated but nodded. "Well a couple weeks after...it…happened. She started getting sick and the night before you asked us on this trip she told me she was pregnant."

"Leo! You left your pregnant girlfriend in camp alone?" Percy gasped angrily.

"We had a huge fight over it and I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Leo!"

"I know but the thing is during our fight I learned a couple things. I told her that I thought we should keep the baby and raise him or her together but she wants an abortion. She said that she never planned on kids and she definitely didn't want to bring a baby with titan blood into the world. And I understood that because I would never wish for anyone to have the power to accidentally burn their most loved one by accident, nevermind my own child. But then she told me she never wanted kids and I told her I did and how we could adopt or something but then she got mad at me saying that she didn't even want that. And somehow we got to the point where she told me she never wanted to get married and how she just planned on us spending our lives travelling the world and I told her how I always want to build a nice little house, get married, have lots of kid and grow old in that house and how I wanted tons of grandchildren. I don't know anymore. I mean I love her and she loves me and I just don't know what to do anymore."

"That's stupid." Nico mumbled.

Leo laughed and sighed. He looked at Nico.

"You love Will, right?"

Nico looked at Will for a second before turning back to Leo. He nodded.

"What if Will told you he never wanted to have kids."

Nico grabbed Will's hand and squeezed it. "We never really talked about it before but I guess I would be okay with it. I mean after I found out I was gay I kind of knew I couldn't so I've accepted that fact."

Will kissed Nico's hand, "Yeah. I agree. I already accepted the fact that I may never have kids."

"Well you could always adopt."

"We could but right now we don't really care about having kids." Will said. "And if we did decide I would want it to be mutual."

"Okay. You guys are a bad example. Jason. Same question. What if Piper told you she didn't want to have kids?"

"She does though. She wants three kids. A boy who we'll name Daniel, a girl we'll name Hannah and a third child- if it's a boy we'll name him Joshua and if it's a girl we'll name her Hailey. If it's three girls we'll name the last girl Taylor and if it's three boy's we'll name the last boy Taylor. It's a unisex name."

"Okay. So you were a bad example too. But do you guys get what I'm trying to say?"

The boys nodded at that. Leo sighed.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Leo. We can't tell you what you're supposed to do. This is your decision to make but I suggest you talk to Calypso first." Percy said, surprising everyone with his wisdom.

Leo sighed again. "I know and that's why I want to go back but I get angry whenever I think of her and I keep thinking about how she killed our baby and how much I love her and how I can't lose her and I just can't think straight."

"Maybe we should go home." Will said suddenly.

"No. You guys should finish your date. I'll be fine." Leo said.

"No. I mean maybe we should go back to camp." Will corrected himself, he refused to look anyone in the eye as he said that.

"But Will. What about your mom's wedding." Leo asked quietly.

Will sighed. "I don't know about that." He looked down. "I mean I love her and all but… it's hard. I'm not really close with her. I mean I went to camp when I was ten and I barely saw her for the past years and then the war happened and the next thing I know she's getting married to some random stranger who has five kids and she's pregnant. It's like I don't even know her anymore and I know none of you like her very much. She's awful to Piper and Hazel and to you Frank and Leo and she'll never want to see me again anyways once she finds out that I'm gay. It'll save heartbreak."

"Will, come on. This is important." Nico said. "You need this right now. This wedding will bring you closer to your mother. I don't care if you decide not to tell her anymore. I can tell it's killing you because you don't want her to hate you and you don't want to disappoint me by not telling her."

"Nico. Just drop it. You didn't even want to come in the first place unless I did tell her."

"You're right. But I'm here now and I'm right by your side. Please don't forget that."

Will sighed. "But what about Piper and Hazel and-."

"And what? They are stronger than you think. They are two of the strongest women I know. They can handle themselves and they will tell us if it gets too bad. But they also want to be here for you to support you."

Will pulled Nico closer to his chest. "I love you." he whispered.

"Let's go meet up with the girls. It's almost time." Nico whispered back, pecking Will on the nose.

"Already? I'm sorry about our date." Will mumbled. "It got ruined again."

"It's okay." Nico smiled at him kindly.

The group of demigods stood and went to their rendez-vous place. Nico summoned his chauffeur and had him drive them back to the ranch. Leo explained what happened and by the time they got back they were all too exhausted mentally to do anything that required sneaking in. They made a campfire and huddled around it just singing quietly and cuddling until they all fell asleep on each other.

xXxXx

Rosalea groaned at the annoying knocking on the door. She made her way to the door and opened it to a beautiful girl with creamy skin that seemed to glow and silky brown hair that fell delicately down her shoulders and shined in the moonlight.

"Can I help you?" Rosalea asked after she recovered from her initial shock.

The girl looked down shyly. "Is Leo here?" her pink lips were plump and captivating and her voice was soft and silky.

"Who's asking?"

"His girlfriend. Calypso."

xXxXx

Well I didn't have to change much this chapter so yay for that!

Anyways. Review for cookies and hugs.

Lilac ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel, Leo x Calypso

xXxXx

Nico was used to sleeping on the cold hard ground by now but that didn't mean he liked it. He shivered and shadow traveled to Will's room so he could borrow one of his boyfriend's sweatshirt. He settled on Will's favorite sweatshirt. It was a creamy white color with a faded image of Yin and Yang on the chest.

Nico cautiously left Will's room and made his way to the dining room where he found Rosalea pouring a glass of tea to a pretty brunette girl.

"Caly? What are you doing here?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

The two girls looked up. Rosalea carefully put the tea down and left to give them some privacy. Nico took a seat and poured himself a glass of tea.

"I don't know if Leo told you about our fight and I'd rather not talk about it." Calypso said after a while. She sipped at her tea and looked down.

Nico hesitated. "He told us about the baby if that's what you're talking about. He's really torn up about it."

Calypso nodded and sighed. "I figured."

"He's out in the back if you want to talk to him."

"I know. I was going to wait for him to wake up though."

"Does he even know you were coming?"

She shook her head and avoided eye contact.

"No. I never told him. It was a rash decision but I'm here now."

Nico sighed. "Come with me. You both need to clear things up." He motioned for Calypso to follow him. He led her to the campfire they had yesterday and kicked Leo in the side. "Wake up Valdez."

Leo groaned and stirred. He glared up at Nico and scowled. "What?"

"Someone's here to see you."

"Who?" Leo asked confused.

Calypso took a step forward. "Leo."

Leo's eyes widened as he stared at her. "Calypso."

Calypso nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. Leo wasn't much better as he ran to her and swept her into his arms. He immediately covered her face with kisses.

Nico kicked the sleeping demigods awake and motioned for them to go inside so that Leo and Calypso could have some privacy.

"Was that Calypso?" Percy asked as he rubbed his side where Nico kicked him.

Nico nodded and sat down. "She wanted to talk to Leo. None of us will disturb them unless absolutely necessary."

"I agree," Annabeth nodded. She glared at Percy as if challenging him to disagree. The son of Poseidon just raised his hands in surrender.

The demigods froze as the phone rang. A loud shuffle from the upstairs bedrooms were heard and then there was a squeal.

Moments later Naomi was barreling down the stairs, her giant pregnant belly flopping. A huge grin on her pretty face. She rubbed her stomach happily.

"Will! The priest just told me that some couple dropped out so he was open to do the ceremony sooner! Isn't that great?"

Will frowned. His mother looked ready to give birth at any moment. He had thought she would wait until after the baby's birth to get married. It would be safer.

"Mom. It would be better to wait until the baby is born before you do the wedding. All this extra stress won't be good for the baby." Will advised. "Plus do you really want to be nine months pregnant on your wedding day?"

Naomi raised an eyebrow, "I don't care about that. I can handle walking down the aisle and everything. I mean I'll just have to sit down a lot but no matter what, I refuse to have another bastard baby."

"Mom!" Will said shocked. He didn't know what to think about this. Did his own mother think he was just a bastard child? He never thought she would think of him that way.

"Well it's true. I mean look at you!" Naomi's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What about me?" Will demanded. "That doesn't make sense!"

"I mean that I gave birth to a fucking fag!" her voice was cold.

Will recoiled at that, his eyes wide. "W-what?" his chest started to freeze and he struggled to get out that single word. How did she find out?

As if she could read his thoughts she answered, "Oh, don't think I didn't notice. That damned Italian boy hangs off you like a lost puppy! I see you sneak him into your room and I see the way you flirt with each other. It's sickening really." she growled.

Will looked at Nico and recovered his strength enough to glare at his mother, "And what is so wrong about it? There is nothing wrong with me loving another boy."

Naomi snorted, "You are both men. It is unnatural and absolutely disgusting. He's corrupting you into thinking you love him. You're just sick! I'm doing everything I can to help you! I even tried setting you up with that nice Laney girl but he keeps getting in the way of your happiness."

"Keep Nico out of this." Will growled. "And I'm not sick! Being gay does not make me sick. It's just who I am. I'm gay mom!" it felt good to say that.

"And besides Will, this little faggy relationship of yours will never last. He's using you and manipulating you in some way. I just know it." She continued like he never said anything.

"Mother," Will growled.

"I mean why else would you date someone so creepy and dark. I mean just looking at him makes me shiver. He's so cold." she continued.

Nico's eyes widened at that. It was like his first couple of years at camp after the war all over again. He was so unapproachable and distant from everyone else. He was different.

"Laney is a nice girl. She is a good girl. She went through something similar with a girl but she managed to get over it and fix herself." Naomi continued to rant.

Will snapped and grabbed Nico's hand, "I am not broken mother. And I love Nico and he loves me!"

"You only think that Will. I know better. I am your mother boy. I should ban you from that camp. It's obviously a bad influence on you. Besides, now we can be a real family and you can stop with all this gay nonsense and doctor nonsense." she spat.

By now the entire house had woken up and Jed and his girls were all watching and listening to them.

"I already have a real family mom," Will yelled. "And it's not here."

"You think your father actually cares for you? That stupid man will never love you. He uses you as he uses all his kids."

"Don't bring my dad into this mom." Will warned. "And it's not like you're any better. You gave me away when I was only ten. You don't get to control my life and you certainly don't get to choose who I love."

"That's it. Tell all your friends to leave. You are staying here until you're correct!" Naomi snapped and attempted to grab Will.

"You can't do that mom," Will growled, stepping away from her. "You have no idea what I went through when you left me at camp. I was only a scared and helpless child. You never wrote to me or tried contacting me. You have no right to try to raise me and control me after what you did to me." he said in a low voice.

"Yes I can. You legally have to be here until you're 18." she pointed out. "I am your mother."

"Then I'll run away. You can't keep me here just because you feel like playing 'mommy' again." he yelled.

"I can still save you!" she shouted back.

"I don't need saving!"

"William Jonathan Solace, I am your mother and God help me if you disobey me."

"I am not some little kid you can boss around!" Will said through gritted teeth.

Naomi had enough. She took a step forward and slapped Will across the face. The blond stumbled a bit, shocked and fell to the ground, unsure if his legs could support him anymore. He lifted his hand and cupped his stinging cheek in shock.

"This is exactly why I don't want another bastard baby." she said lowly. "You are an ungrateful son that likes cock. You are disgusting and you are lucky that I love you enough to try to save you from a life in hell."

Jed decided to intervene at this point. "Sweetheart, calm down. This isn't good for the baby." he put a hand on her shoulder.

Naomi turned so she could lash out on him but he grabbed her arm and gave her a stern look. She allowed him to lead her to a chair and sat down. Jed then turned to Will and helped the boy up.

"Are you alright?" he said kindly as he led the boy to a separate chair.

Will shook his head weakly.

"You are a disappointment of a son." Naomi spat at Will.

Will just took the insult quietly. All the fight in him had just left his body. He had prepared for this moment ever since he found out he was gay. It was just never as real as it was right now. He regretted saying such awful things to his mother and his chest started to hurt.

He didn't want his mother to hate him. He didn't want to be a disappointment. He just wanted her to accept him and love him. Was that too much to ask?

"You will never go back to camp. You will stop contacting your father and you will live here with your new father and your new sisters and the baby." Naomi sat up straighter and smirked.

"No," Will said quietly. His face was blank and he looked at her calmly seeing past her pretty face to the real her. The real her was just plain ugly and Will is surprised he didn't see it earlier.

Naomi's smirk fell off her face. "What did you say you disgraceful little piece of crap?"

Will met her eyes, "I said no." he repeated calmly.

"Listen here, you don't get to say no. You always wanted a dad and family. I remember you always asking for a daddy and a sibling when you were growing up. I'm giving you one now and you're refusing it?" she said through clenched teeth.

"I have a dad who helped me find a passion in healing and music. I have the best brothers and sisters in the world that I would do anything for because I know they would do the same for me. I'm not ever going to give them all up for the sake of you. You can't even accept me for me. I have my own life now. I'm not the same little boy who screamed about going into the girls bathroom because I didn't have a dad to take me to the men's room. I don't cry when I get scared anymore and I am capable of making my own decisions." he told her, the words coming from deep within him.

"I raised you better than this Will." she told him with a glare.

Before Will could say anything a gasp cut him off. A pained gasp from Naomi. The woman was clutching her stomach. It only lasted a couple of seconds but everyone knew what it meant.

"No!" Naomi growled. "You stay in there. I'm not having another bastard baby. Just a couple more days."

"Sweetie, I don't think the baby is going to wait a couple more days." Jed said. "How long have you been having contractions?"

"Since last night but they're probably just Braxton hicks." Naomi growled at that, "The baby isn't ready to be born yet. We aren't married." She stood up as she said that but a rush of liquids rushed to the floor.

"I think you're in labor, your water broke," Alyce pointed out.

"Someone get a priest. We'll get married right now!" Naomi yelled.

"Naomi, I love you but we are not getting married when you're in labor. We'll just wait until after the baby." Jed said.

"No!"

"Come on, we need to get you to a hospital," Jed said as he lowered her back into the chair. "I'll call an ambulance."

"No! No hospitals! I've seen the shows on TV about them. They kill there and they mix up babies and they're awful!"

"Wait a second, if you're against hospitals where was I born?" Will asked.

"Now is not the time for that," Naomi growled as another contraction ran through her.

"Mom." Will glared at her.

Naomi sighed, "You were born on a train."

Will scowled, "A train is way more unsanitary than a hospital and I'm sure a lot more people died because of trains than because of hospitals."

Naomi refused to move. "I don't care. You're an example why giving birth anywhere other than your home is bad."

Will huffed, he was getting really annoyed with her at this point. "Maybe if you knew how to keep your legs closed you wouldn't have this issue."

Naomi gasped again and bent over. She glared at Jed, "Get me onto our bed."

Will sighed and rubbed his forehead. He sat down and groaned once his mother and Jed disappeared upstairs.

Nico sighed, unsure how to comfort Will. He resorted in just wrapping his arms around them boy and kissing his cheek. Will pulled Nico into his lap and kissed him properly.

"I love you." Will mumbled.

"I love you too," Nico whispered back as he pressed their foreheads together.

"I think we should leave now." Will said. He pulled away from Nico and stared at all his other friends.

"Are you sure? I mean, don't you want to meet your baby brother or sister?"

Will raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you kidding me. My mom wouldn't let me anywhere near it. I would probably contaminate it."

Nico sighed and bit his lip, "I don't like the idea of you and your mother on bad terms. I already lost my mother and I don't want you to lose yours too."

"It's not my decision. My mom has to accept me. I am not moving here. I worked too hard to just give it all up. I've already lost too much. Lee and Michael and all my other friends who aren't with us anymore, they wouldn't want me to waste away here while I could be saving lives and enjoying my life. It's obvious that she doesn't need me and I don't need her."

Nico frowned and sighed. He just let Will hold him tightly.

"I need you though and I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you Nico. I love you too much." Will whispered into his hair. "I would chose you over her anyday."

"She's your mother Will."

"That means nothing to me. She isn't like your mother who loved you for you and would do anything to protect you. She definitely wouldn't move across the world to protect me."

"Don't say that." Nico said.

"It's true though. Nico, you're lucky. Your mother loved you so much. Unconditionally."

Nico looked down, "Please don't bring up my mother. Not now."

Will stroked Nico's cheek. "I'm sorry."

They were interrupted by a loud cough.

"Um, Will, sorry to interrupt but you know how to deliver a baby, right?" Percy asked.

"No. I am not delivering my mom's baby." Will said immediately.

"You have to. Jed says she's in pain and no one knows what to do."

Will made a face. "But childbirth is disgusting. I mean all that blood and screaming and kicking and seeing that little hole expand to like, ten times its original size and-"

"Will, you're scaring the girls." Nico stated as he pointed at a pale Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Rosalea.

Will sent them an apologetic smile.

"Can you do it?" Nico asked.

Will sighed and looked down.

"Please?" Jed asked.

Will motioned for Nico to get off of him. "Fine. I need hot water and towel and someone needs to disinfect some scissors for me. I need gloves too."

The demigods rushed off to get the stuff Will listed out. Nico grabbed Will's hands.

"You're shaking already," Nico stated.

Will leaned down and kissed Nico softly. "I want you to be in there with me."

Nico's eyes widened. "No."

"If I have too you have too. It's only fair."

"Okay. For you. I-I don't have to look at anything, do I?"

"I'll just hand you the baby once it's born. All you have to do it wash it and wrap it up in a blanket."

"Sounds complicated."

"Haha. Now come on." Will led Nico upstairs and into the master bedroom. "Everyone except Jed get out," Will demanded. The five girls ran out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Naomi demanded. She was on the bed with her legs spread.

Will took gloves from Frank and skillfully put them on. He grabbed a chair and positioned it in between his mother's legs.

He set up the room the way he wanted it and kicked everyone out again. He looked at Nico nervously but the son of Hades just smiled at him.

"Answer me! What are you doing?" Naomi shrieked.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm the only one here who knows how to deliver a baby and since you refuse to go to a hospital I have to do it."

"I don't want you to. Call a midwife!"

Will frowned, "You're already nine centimeters dilated."

Naomi screamed as another contraction rippled through her body. Will sighed and looked at Nico. "We have to deliver now. Jed, do you know a midwife who can be here in the next ten minutes?"

Jed shook his head. "No."

"Mom, do you?"

"No."

Will sighed. He got back in between Naomi's legs. After what seemed like forever Will looked up. "You can start pushing now."

After a couple of minutes of pushing Will saw the head. He urged his mother to keep pushing. Once the head was out he made sure the cord was not around the baby's neck before telling her to keep pushing.

"It's a boy." Will whispered. He had Jed cut the cord and then he handed his baby brother off to Nico. Will went back to birth the placenta and clean his mother up. Once he was done Nico handed the clean and bundled little boy to Will.

Will looked at his brand new baby brother and kissed his little forehead. The baby stared up at him and made a noise. "Hey there. I'm your big brother Will." he said softly.

Will stroked the baby's cheek and carried him to his mother. He placed the baby in her arms and told her to breastfeed him. He then threw away his gloves and took Nico's hand.

"Bye mother." Will said as he wrapped an arm around Nico's waist.

Nico frowned.

Naomi had tears in her eyes. She just gained a new son but she lost her other one.

"No. You can stay." Jed decided. "I want you guys at the wedding at least." he said quickly. "Please."

Will hesitated but when his mother didn't protest he nodded.

It was going to be long wedding.

xXxXx

Okay, so I decided that I didn't want Naomi walking in on Nico and Will making out like no tomorrow like so many of you so elegantly put it. She figured it out on her own because Nico and Will are not very discreet and she is not an idiot contrary to previous belief.

Also I chose boy because Jed has five daughters and I think it's time he had a son.

Lilac ;)


	8. Chapter 8 (Not Updated Yet)

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel

xXxXx

"How are you holding up?"

Will sighed and pulled Nico closer to his body. Nico rolled on his side and cuddled closer to his boyfriend.

"I don't know." Will mumbled into Nico's hair.

Nico sighed and looked up so he could meet the blue eyes he loved so much. "I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"I know."

Nico sighed and just let Will hold him in silence. He closed his eyes and kissed Will's hand. Will looked down and stroked Nico's cheek. He rolled over so that he was facing Nico and pressed his forehead against Nico's.

Nico blinked his eyes open and wiped a tear from Will's cheek. He hated seeing how much pain Will was in but there really wasn't anything he could do that wouldn't make the situation worse.

"Can you just stay here with me?" Will asked.

"Sure."

xXxXx

Alana giggled and pulled Anita's hand towards the door to the Parker household. Her parents told her that Martha's baby was just born and had told her to bring over some homemade cookies. She had called her girlfriend and invited her along.

Jed opened the door and let them in.

"My mom made cookies for you," Alana told him holding out the plate.

"Thank you."

Alana followed Jed deeper into the house.

"So where's the baby?"

"He's sleeping right now, actually."

Alana grinned, "It's a boy?"

"Yeah. He's beautiful."

"What's his name?"

"Thomas."

"Thomas? That's so cute. Tommy Parker."

"Yeah."

Anita frowned and looked around. "W-where is Will and all his friends? Did they all leave already?"

Jed frowned at that.

"Will moved out of the house. He said he couldn't stand it here anymore. He moved to the cabins. We haven't seen any of them since the baby was born yesterday. I'm concerned but whenever I go and check on them one of them will just tell me they're all okay and politely tell me to leave."

Alana bit her lip, "Why did Will leave? Did he say?"

"It's not my place to tell. Go ask him. I'm sure they'd let you in."

A loud cry interrupted them. Jed smiled, "Tommy's awake. Do you want to meet him?"

The girls nodded and followed Jed upstairs.

"Where's Martha?" Anita asked.

"She's preparing for the wedding. It's been moved up to this weekend. She needs a new dress."

"She just left the baby here?" Alana frowned at that.

"Yeah. It's okay though. She left some bottles of breast milk."

"That's not the point. She just had the baby. Shouldn't she be here to bond with him?" Alana asked.

Jed led them into a room and lifted a small bundle out of the crib in the middle. He cooed at the little boy and cradled him in his arms.

"He's so little," Alana cooed at the baby.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Alana nodded and allowed Jed to slip the child into her arms.

"Careful, watch his head."

Alana smiled down at the baby. "He's so cute."

As if on cue Tommy's face scrunched up and a high pitched cry rang out.

Jed took Tommy back into his arms and motioned for the girls to follow him down. He took out a bottle of breastmilk and warmed it up with hot water before feeding the baby.

"Alyce!" Jed called.

The girl appeared at the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you take these two to the cabins please?"

"Okay," Alyce motioned for the two girls to follow her. She turned to Alana, "Just try to be brave okay. Will has something shocking to tell you."

Alana waited until Alyce was gone before knocking on the door in front of her. When it opened she barged in, Anita on her tail.

"Umm. Hi?" Annabeth said as she closed the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Anita asked.

Everyone hesitated. Percy spoke up first. "Will's mom found out that he was in a homosexual relationship with Nico."

Alana gasped, her eyes widened. "I take it she didn't take it well."

"She called him a failure of a son and practically disowned him in front of everyone." Piper sighed.

"That's harsh. How's Will taking it?"

"We don't know. I mean he delivered his brother and then Nico and him disappeared into that room there. We haven't seen either since. We want to give Will some space."

"Wait a second. Will delivered Tommy?"

"Tommy? Is that what they named the baby?"

Alana straightened up and smiled, "Yeah, he's so cute. I can tell Jed is excited to finally have a son. I mean after five daughters anyone would be."

"Yeah, Jeds a great guy. It's Martha we can't stand so we're just hiding in here until the wedding. I'm afraid if I see her I will kill her." Annabeth said.

"Oh, well Martha's not home at the moment. She went wedding dress shopping. It's just Jed, the girls, Colt, Jeremy and Tommy."

"Oh thank the gods," Annabeth sighed. "Percy, lets go! I want to meet Tommy!"

"Us too!"

Anita and Alana watched the demigods file out of the room and sighed. They walked up to the room Will and Nico were supposedly in and Alana knocked.

"Will? Nico? Are you in there?"

A second later the door opened and Nico let them in. The four of them squished into the bed and stared at each other.

"So, um, Will. Does this mean we're breaking up?" Alana asked, trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Well you are the best girlfriend I ever had but Nico is definitely the best person I have ever dated."

"Damn right I am." Nico huffed.

"Well if anyone asks you were cheating on me with some Italian plumber named Mario."

"And you were cheating on me with some Indian princess named Sita."

"Deal!"

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over Mario." Alana patted him on the head.

Nico groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Your mom isn't home right now Will. Don't you want to meet your baby brother?"

Will hesitated. "Okay," he whispered.

The four of them made their way to the house where the demigods were cooing over the baby in Annabeth's arms.

"Will, Nico! Good to see you again," Jed brought both boys into a fatherly hug.

Will smiled weakly at him. "Thank you."

Jed pulled back, surprised, "For what?"

"For being so supportive and understanding."

Jed just smiled, "Well I have gay moms so I understand."

Will frowned, "And my mom accepts your parents but not me?"

"No. She thinks my parents are dead. I'm too afraid to introduce them. One of them is a black Democrat politician and the other is an asian CEO at a major firm. She was actually the one who brought me the farm so I could live my life the way I always dreamed."

Will's eyes widened. "No offense but why are you marrying my mom anyways?"

"That little guy is the reason I'm marrying her."

Will looked over at the infant in Annabeth's arms.

"It was just a one night stand. My condom broke and she got knocked up. She knocked on my door a month later telling me I knocked her up and demanding I marry her. She's beautiful and I could love her. She's just really, really aggravating. She's racist and sexist and so judgemental."

"And you're still marrying her?"

"I don't want our son growing up with her as his only role model. I mean you turned out okay but…"

"That's sweet. You're going to give up happiness for your son."

"What? No. I'm going to find a sure way to get custody over him and raising him with my daughters alone. I don't want her polluting his mind to be so closed minded."

Will frowned, "You're just going to leave my mom all alone? You can't do that to her!"

"Oh, but she can stomp on your dreams and take control of your love life? Will, why are you defending her?"

"She's my mom. I love her! She raised me."

"Besides that!"

Will hesitated.

"Will, you deserve better. I could get custody over you if you wanted. You and Nico could live with me and go to the best schools. During the school year I send my daughters up to Boston with my mothers so they can attend the best private school they have in the city. I could send you to the best medical school out there and get you internships. I have an uncle who's a surgeon."

Will shook his head. "Please stop. I can't abandon my mom."

"She already abandoned you."

"I'm sorry Jed. She's my mother though."

"Will, that is not a very good reason. You have limitless potential."

"But it would be wrong Jed."

Jed sighed and smiled, "You're a good kid, you know that?"

"Thanks." Will smiled.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Will sighed and looked up. "She raised me. She may not have been the best person alive but she was a damn good mother. I remember how one night I got sick and she just stayed up all night and home all day. She missed an important meeting at work that day. We didn't really have much while I was growing up but we always had each other."

"That doesn't change anything Will. She should still learn to accept you."

"I know but I can't do anything about that. I still love her but it hurts to think about losing her. And now you're taking away her only other child. It's not fair."

Jed sighed, "I've made up my mind."

Will sighed, he knew he should fight harder but he was too numb from thinking about his mother so much.

Jed walked away for a second and came back with a small bundle in his arms.

"Will, I want you to meet your baby brother officially."

Will held out his arms and cradled the little boy in his arms. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he gazed down at the big blue eyes staring up at him.

"Hey there." Will whispered, his voice breaking a bit. "I'm your big brother Will. I'll do everything I can to protect you and love you." he leaned down and planted a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"What's his name?" Nico asked.

"Tommy. Well technically its Thomas Jonathan Parker."

"Hi Tommy," Will mumbled. "I probably won't get to see you grow up but just remember that I love you. I will always love you." He turned to Nico and propped the baby up a bit. "This is Nico. He's my boyfriend and the love of my life. You're too little to understand this."

Nico smiled and wiped a tear from Will's cheek.

"I can't do this." Will whispered brokenly. He couldn't have his mother hate him. He couldn't have Jed break his mothers heart. He couldn't never see his baby brother again. Not after all he's been through. He just didn't think he was strong enough for this. War was one thing but this was a whole different kind of fear and pain.

Nico took the baby and gave him back to Jed before falling to his knees with Will.

"You know I hate comforting people," Nico complained quietly, no anger or annoyance in his voice.

Will had never felt so weak before. He tried to stop crying he just couldn't. He was acting like a baby. He was not a baby!

"Maybe we should go." Nico said. He looked around and made sure no one was looking before Shadow Travelling.

xXxXx

What do you mean my chapters are getting shorter? Okay, maybe I've gotten a bit lazy….

Anyways. Please review. Blah blah blah. You know, the usual…

Also the vote for the name Thomas won because most of you liked that name.

Okay, so I want to have a filler chapter before I get back to the drama and the wedding thing so if you guys want to see anything just tell me.

Maybe some childhood memories of Will's or some Leo and Calypso drama or Jason and Percy rivalry. Anything really.

I won't update until I get some suggestions so… it's on you when the next update will be.

Lilac ;)


	9. Chapter 9 (Not Updated Yet)

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel

xXxXx

"Mommy! Mommy!"

A bright yellow blur raced up towards a pretty blonde woman and flung his little body at her. The woman laughed and lifted the boy onto her hip and ruffled his hair.

"Look what I made for you!"

The little boy lifted up a poorly made heart and handed it to the woman. "It's an ornament." The boy said proudly. He had been practicing saying the word all day at school and was happy he was able to say it correctly.

"It's beautiful Will," She said.

Will grinned, his first two teeth were missing but he didn't care. He got a whole nickel for each tooth!

"You think so? Really?"

"Yeah. I think I know just where to put this."

"Where?"

"On the tree

Will's eyes widened and he grinned. "We have a tree?"

"Yep! I brought it today."

Martha carried Will home and had him close his eyes so he wouldn't see the tree. She guided him into the house and stood him in front of the tree.

"Are your eyes closed?" She asked.

Will giggled and nodded.

"Okay. Open them!"

Will opened his eyes and gasped at the pathetic looking tree in front of him. Half it's pines were gone and it was leaning sadly to the left.

"I know it's not much," Martha started.

She was cut off by Will wrapping his arms around her legs and smiled.

"I love it! It's the best tree ever!"

Martha smiled. "Not yet."

Will frowned, confused.

Martha handed Will his ornament back and kneeled down. "We need to decorate the tree."

Will jumped up excitedly. "Can I do it? Please mommy! Please!"

Martha smiled and ruffled Will's blonde locks. "Of course sweetie."

Will pumped his fist with a joyful 'Yes!' and ran towards the tree. He stood on his tippy toes and placed the ornament the highest he could. Once he placed it in the perfect spot he stepped back to admire his work.

He turned around and stared at his mother expectantly. Martha just smiled and lifted her son onto her hip.

"This is the prettiest tree I had ever seen!" Martha told him earning a bright smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah! How about we bake some cookies to celebrate!"

Will giggled and grinned. "Yeah!"

Martha leaned down and kissed Will on the cheek. Will squeaked and squirmed.

"Mom!"

Martha just laughed and carried her son to the kitchen.

xXxXx

"Mommy? Why don't I have a daddy like the other kids do?" Will asked sadly as he kicked his legs in the sand below the swing he was on.

Martha stopped pushing him for a second and frowned. Will noticed and stopped the swing. He turned around and frowned at his mother. She suddenly looked old and sad, not the usual pretty and happy woman she was.

"Mommy?"

Martha snapped herself out of her daze and smiled at Will. "Sorry baby boy. What did you ask?"

Will hesitated. He didn't want his mommy to get sad again. He curiosity won out though.

"Where's my daddy?"

Martha gave him a sad smile. "He's gone."

"Gone? Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He just left one day and never came back. It's okay though. I'll love you enough for daddy too."

"Is that why we're so poor? Cause daddy left us?"

Martha frowned. "We're not poor sweetheart. We just live a more modest lifestyle."

Will frowned at that. He knew his mommy stayed back at work for more money. She would even sometimes bring Will to do his homework there just so she could rack up a few more bucks. Something about not being able to keep up with 'this months payments'. Will didn't know what that meant but he figured it wasn't a good thing.

"Okay." Will said as he turned back on the swing. Martha began pushing him again.

Will never brought up the subject of his father again.

xXxXx

"Mom! What is that thing?" Will gasped as he stared at the ugly monster in front of him. Martha just gasped and glared at the sky for a second before facing the beast again.

"Will, go into my bedroom and grab that special knife I keep in my jewelry box. Okay?"

"Mommy," Will whimpered.

"Now Will!" She snapped.

Will broke out of his daze and raced upstairs to his mom's room. He ran to her cupboard and quickly located her jewelry box. He dug around in her drawers for a key before unlocking the box and opening it. He lifted out a cloth covered object and closed the box. Inside the cloth was a small golden dagger. He grabbed the hilt and ran back down stairs.

When he got down there his mom was already on the ground covered in blood. The monster towered over her small frame ready to land a finishing blow.

"Stop!" Will screamed, blindly throwing his body into the beast. He dug the blade into the monsters torso. He violently just kept stabbing at it until all that was left was dust. After a second to recover he fell to the ground and brought his mother into his lap.

Martha smiled up at him, "So brave. Just like your father."

Will was sobbing by now, "Mommy. Please. Don't die. I can take you to a hospital."

"No, no hospitals," She whispered weakly.

Will just kept sobbing. He instinctively put his hands over his mothers wound and closed his eyes. He felt his gut twist and pull and a second later a bright white light appeared out of his hands.

He yanked back, shocked. He stared at his hands and then back at his mother.

Wait a second….

Will blinked. His mothers wounds looked better for some reason.

He put his hands over her wounds again and concentrated but nothing happened.

"Come on, please, come on." Will whispered.

He felt the tug in his gut again and watched as his hands began to glow again.

He refused to let her die.

xXxXx

"Mom, where are we going?" Will asked.

Martha stayed silent. Will frowned. A little while ago Martha grabbed Will by the hand and had shoved him in the car.

Then she just drove without stopping. It's been a couple of days and yet he had still not gotten an answer from her. He was getting worried.

"Mom?"

She stopped suddenly and turned around, offering him a sad smile. "We're here."

Will looked outside and frowned. "Mom, are you okay? We drove all the way to New York to have Wendy's?"

"We're going to meet someone here. He can help you."

"Help? For what? Mom, you're scaring me."

"It's for your own safety. Come on."

Will hesitated but decided to follow his mother into the restaurant anyways. The restaurant was empty except for an elderly couple near the window, the cashier behind the desk and a man with a goatee in the corner.

Martha led Will to the man in the corner and had him sit down. "I'll order us some food." She smiled at the man, "Would you like anything?"

"Some napkins please."

"Okay."

Will shifted as his mother left. He looked awkwardly at the man in front of him. Why would his mom just leave him alone with a stranger like this?

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Will opened his eyes shocked and blushed.

"My name is Braddon. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Brad. What's your name?"

Will looked down and kicked his legs softly. "My name is Will," he mumbled.

"Will. That's a nice name. How old are you Will?"

"...Ten."

Brad smiled sadly at him, "You're so young. Will, do you know why your mother call me?"

Will shook his head, he was still avoiding eye contact.

"She said you healed her."

Will's eyes widened in fear. "N-no, she's lying. I'm normal. I did no such thing!"

"Hey, it's okay Will. What if I told you there were more people who can do what you can?"

Will met his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. What do you know about Greek myths?"

"Umm. Well isn't there like these gods or something in it. Also Hercules. I watched that movie."

"Well your father-"

Will growled at that. "What does my father have to do with this? It's his fault this is happening to me? It wasn't enough that he abandoned my mom and me but now he's causing more trouble! Well forget it! I don't want anything to do with him. Not now, not ever!"

Brad just patiently waited for Will to calm down. He must get that speech a lot.

"He's a god."

Will scowled. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying God is my father because I already knew that. God is everyones father."

Brad sighed. "No, not God. Your father is a god."

"I don't get it. There's only one God."

"No, there are many gods. Greek gods specifically. Your dad is one of them."

Will blinked. "Which one?"

By now Martha was back. She pushed a burger and a milkshake in front of her son and a handful of napkins in front of Brad.

"Mom, this man says that dad is a god."

Martha bit her lip nervously. She sipped at her coffee and nodded.

"Are you ready to go?"

Will blinked curiously. "Go? Where?"

"Somewhere safe. For kids just like you. Don't worry. Everything will be explained soon."

Will looked at his mother. She had a sad look in her eyes that Will didn't like. She gave him a weak smile and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you Will. So much."

"Mom? What's going on? You're coming with us, aren't you?" he asked fearfully. He didn't want to leave his mother behind.

Martha shook her head. "I'm sorry sweetie but I can't."

"Why not? I don't want to go without you." Will whimpered. He grabbed his mother's waist and pulled her close, refusing to let go.

Brad brought out some wooden pipe and began playing a soft song. Will felt his eyelids getting heavier and soon he was out.

xXxXx

"Will, this is Mark. He's going to be your councillor until you're claimed." Chiron introduced.

Will looked up at the dark haired boy in front of him.

The boy held out his hand, "Markus Jones son of Hermes, nice to meet you."

Will nodded shyly. "I'm Will Solace."

"Don't worry. You're going to like it here."

Will nodded.

"Come on. I want to introduce you to some people." Mark offered him a smile. "It's not everyday we get new kids. This is an exciting thing."

Will nodded and followed Markus into a clearing where a dark skinned boy and a tanned shirtless boy were. The tan boy was shooting arrows at some moving target. He manage to hit the robot but then the robot exploded.

"Not again!" The dark skinned boy complained.

The tan boy chuckled. "Sorry Beckendorf but your robots are no match against my superior skills."

"Guy!" Markus called. The two boys turned and approached them.

"Will, this is Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. He's a dork."

Charles raised an eyebrow, "You want to fight?"

Markus chuckled. "This is Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo. He's a dork too."

Lee lifted his bow and aimed an arrow at Markus' head. "Who's a dork now?"

Markus laughed. "Guys, this is Will Solace."

Will blushed and waved. "Hi."

"Come on Will. Before these losers corrupt you to their dorkish ways."

"For your information, just because we are capable of being doctors and engineers does not make us dorks." Lee shouted as they left.

Will nervously grabbed Markus' hand and bit his lip.

"Hey, it's okay to be scared and overwhelmed. Come on. I have some more people to introduce you to."

Will nodded. He squeezed Markus' hand and followed him to a tree near the entrance. There were two blond people there already. The boy was older, 14 or 15. He was leaning against the tree. Next to him a curly haired girl was talking to the tree.

"Hey guys." Markus said quietly.

The duo looked up.

"Will, this is Luke, son of Hermes. He's my half brother."

Luke smiled kindly at Will. "It's nice to meet you. I assume this means that you're staying with us for the time being?"

Will nodded.

"The girl is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Annabeth smiled at him. "Hello."

Will smiled back. He let go of Markus' hand and let the boy introduce him to more people.

xXxXx

Will watched as Luke entered the camp alone. He frowned. Markus and Sarah were not with him and he had an eye patch covering his eye.

"Luke! What happened?" Annabeth asked, running up to him.

Luke just ignored her and walked straight towards the Big House.

Will frowned at that and ran after him. "Where's Mark?" he asked.

Some of the campers gave him a sad look. Luke just kept walking.

"Where is here?" Will pushed. He grabbed Luke's hand so the boy would have to answer.

"He's dead!"

Luke twirled around and Will found himself on the ground, his cheek throbbing and tears filling his eyes.

Luke frowned guiltily. He kneeled down and stroked Will's cheek softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you."

Will tried not to break down. "What do you mean he-he-he's dead? He can't be. He's the strongest person I knew."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should have been there to protect him better."

Will sniffled and looked down. When he looked up again Luke was walking towards the Big House again.

Charles and Lee kneeled down next to him.

Will looked up through teary eyes. "Promise me that you won't die." he whispered. "Please."

Lee chuckled and pulled his half brother into his arms. "You don't get rid of us that quickly."

"You're not allowed to die either," Charles chuckled.

Will smiled and nodded.

xXxXx

"You what?" Will asked, stunned.

"I want to experiment with you." Charles chuckled. "Before I go after Silena, the girl I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, I want to see how kissing a boy feels like."

"But it's wrong. Two men can't kiss. It's gross. My mom told me that." Will stated.

"It's frowned upon but it isn't wrong."

Will hesitated. "But…"

"I won't pressure you Will. If you don't want to I'll ask someone else. It's just that you're one of my best friends."

Will bit his lip, "Why me?" he need to know.

"Like I said. You're one of my best friends. Besides, you're kind of girly looking."

"Hey!" Will gasped, offended.

Charles chuckled, "What do you say?"

Will nodded. "Okay. One kiss. That's it."

Charles smiled, "Thanks."

Will looked him awkwardly. "I never kissed anyone before."

Charles frowned at that. "Are you sure you're okay with me being your first kiss?"

Will nodded.

Charles leaned in and leaned in slowly. Will closed his eyes and froze as Charles pressed his lips against his.

"Will, relax, okay." Charles breathed over his lips.

Will felt his body grow hot. He felt himself go red. He found himself responding to Charles kiss.

When the older boy pulled away he smirked. "Looks like you enjoyed that."

Will turned a deeper shade of red and covered his face.

"It's okay Will. I won't tell anyone."

Will frowned and looked at his feet. "That doesn't mean anything."

By the time he looked up Charles was gone.

After that he tried kissing girls but it just… wasn't the same. It wasn't as good or appealing. He just gave up dating altogether. A war was approaching anyways and he didn't have time to worry about such trivial things anyways.

xXxXx

Will smiled at Nico di Angelo as the boy walked away from a stunned Percy and a giggling Annabeth.

"What was that about?" Will asked.

Nico hesitated. "Nothing."

"What do you mean I'm not your type!" Percy's shout rang out.

Nico turned red and looked down.

Will smirked. "It's okay. You don't have to be ashamed of it. I'm not because I know if my friends can't accept me for who I am then I don't want to be friends with them."

Nico's eyes widened. "You mean?"

"Yeah."

Will waited for Nico to digest his answer before continuing. "I think Percy might be a little offended though."

Nico chuckled. "Yeah, well Annabeth will whip him into shape soon. She's good like that."

Will smiled at that. "Come on. You owe me three days."

xXxXx

Okay, so some of Will's past. Tell me what you think.

I'll write another filler. You guys wanted some romance between Nico and Will and some drama between Leo and Calypso. Also Percy and Jason rivalry and whatever else you guys want.

Review please.

Lilac ;)


	10. Chapter 10 (Not Updated Yet)

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel

xXxXx

Will sighed and stared into the cloudless blue sky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He had been avoiding his mother for a while now but tomorrow at the wedding he will have to see her and he didn't know if he would be able to handle it.

He had sent Nico away a while ago so he could have some alone time and clear his thoughts but now he just missed his boyfriend even more. He was filled with anxiety and apprehension and he just needed something solid right now.

"Hey," a soft voice said from behind him.

Will looked up and watched as Percy and Jason approached him. Will acknowledge them with a nod and patiently waited for them to tell him why they were here.

Jason laid down on his right and looked up at the sky with Will. Percy did the same on his left.

They just stayed like that for a while.

"Nico is reinforcing the barrier around the house." Jason said. "He's really worried about you. He may not act like it but he is. He doesn't know what to do. He's not really good at this kind of thing."

Will sighed and frowned. "I know. It took me forever just to make him understand that I love him and that it is possible for someone to love him."

"He's a good kid. He just never really got the chance to get close to someone who wasn't already his family. This is new to him. I know you're going through a very difficult time right now but all we ask is that you don't push Nico away in the process. He's finally opening up to someone and I would hate to have to kill you for breaking his heart because I know that would just break his heart even more." Jason continued matter-of-factly.

Will turned his head and looked at Jason. The blond was on his back with his eyes closed taking in the sunlight.

"I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful and brave boyfriend such as Nico but now that I have him I don't plan on letting him go. I mean he survived Tartarus all by himself and he saved the world twice and he's just so amazing. And I would never intentionally push him away. I would also never intentionally hurt him. I love him. He is my everything and I can't even imagine my life without him." Will confessed. "And I would never want to."

"You should talk to him. He could help you. I know that if my mom and I had such an awful argument I would want Annabeth there." Percy said.

Will sat up and rubbed his forehead. "Where is he?"

"Like I said. He's reinforcing the barriers around the house. He should be nearly done by now. Maybe you could help him finish."

Will nodded. "Thank you." he said sincerely.

The blond sprinted off towards the end of the barrier. Sure enough his boyfriend was there saying the end of the hymn and sprinkling some powder on the ground. Will watched as the powder disappeared and grew a small plant.

The son of Hades turned around once he was done and stared at Will. "If you're here to help then you're a bit late."

Will just pulled Nico into his arms and held him tightly. "I love you."

Nico froze but smiled and hugged back. "I love you too. What brought this up?"

Will chuckled, "What's wrong with me wanting to sweep the boy I love off his feet and hug him."

"First of all, you did not sweep me off my feet and second, that's gay."

"Newsflash, di Angelo. I am gay."

Nico couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Come on. Lets get something to eat. This whole barrier thing is exhausting."

Will agreed and wrapped an arm around Nico's waist. He kissed Nico on the cheek and pulled the boy against his side.

"Can we cuddle after?" Will asked.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "If you can seduce me into cuddling with you then sure."

Will smiled at that. "You better not underestimate my seduction skills."

Nico just smiled and pressed his head against Will chest as they walked.

xXxXx

Leo sat cross legged on his bed as he waited for Calypso to turn her attention on him. So far they had avoided all talk about the baby and their future so they could bask in each others presence.

Leo had hoped that seeing Thomas would change Calypso's mind about children but he couldn't be sure. He wanted to avoid talking about the baby and future for as long as he could but he knew if he did that then he would fall in love with her all over again and then his heart would break all over again.

"Caly. We need to talk." Leo said quietly gaining her attention. He had to look away so he wouldn't have to see her pretty face because he knew that the second he saw her he would lose all his courage.

"Leo, please." She begged softly. "Why can't we just forget about that for now."

Leo forced himself to look at her. "Because if we keep putting it off then we'll never talk about it. And we need to talk about it."

"Why?" Calypso asked sadly.

"Because if we don't we'll both end up hurt and unhappy with our lives."

Calypso sighed and looked down.

"Did you go through with it? The abortion?" Leo asked quietly.

Calypso was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. It's gone."

Leo punched the wall angrily. "Damnit!" he swore.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to keep it. I just couldn't." She whispered.

Leo didn't trust himself to speak so he remained silent.

"Leo, please try to understand." She begged.

"I can't! I mean why would you do that? That baby did nothing wrong!"

"I didn't want it!" She cried.

"But does that mean it deserved to die? I would have taken it and cared for it. You wouldn't have to see it or anything. I would have taken care of it. Did you even considered what I wanted?" Leo questioned.

"Yes! I did Leo!"

"And you still went through with it?"

"No!"

Leo sat back stunned. "But you just said-."

"I know what I said. The truth is that I couldn't go through with it. Not if it meant you would hate me and be angry at me."

Leo blinked. "Why did you lie?"

Calypso looked up and sighed. "I wanted to see how you would react. I thought that maybe if you acted like it was okay then maybe I could go through with it when we got back."

"Why would I be okay with that? Calypso, I will never be okay with that!"

By now both of the rooms occupants were in tears.

"You can have the baby when it's born. You helped me so much. You helped me escape the island when no one else could, you rescued me and you taught me how to love. So as a thanks I will give you the baby. But after that I'm going to leave. I want to explore the world and I want to discover myself! I want to experience things I never could before. I'm mortal now and I want to spend the rest of my life learning and going on adventures. I can't be confined to a single space anymore."

Leo grabbed at Calypso's hand and pulled her into a wet teary kiss. "Stop talking. I can't handle thinking about my life without you."

Calypso pressed her lips against Leo's and circled her arms around his neck. "Okay."

Leo pulled her into his lap. He rubbed her stomach softly. He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her sweet scent. He ran his hands through her soft brown hair.

Why did love have to be so complicated?

xXxXx

Annabeth smiled as she watched as Nico and Will on their date. They were really cute together. They way Nico blushed whenever Will did something remotely romantic and then the way Will looked at Nico as if the son of Hades was his reason of existence. It was sweet.

Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulders. He swayed them a bit before spinning her so she faced him.

"Hey babe. I didn't take you as the type that creeps on Nico's dates. That's usually Jason and my job."

Annabeth smiled and looked at the couple sadly.

Percy frowned, "What's wrong?"

Annabeth sighed, "It's just…" She trailed off.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her.

"I miss that. You know. What they're going through. Where they still blush at holding hands and act all awkwardly and cute all the time."

Percy chuckled. "If it make you feel any better my heart still skips a beat whenever I see you."

Annabeth smiled at that, "Really?"

Percy leaned down and kissed her, "Yes, really."

Annabeth turned around and watched as Will pulled Nico into his arms and spun them in a circle. Nico said something and hit Will on the head playfully. Will just laughed and Nico smiled.

Will pulled Nico into his arms and pressed his lips against the smaller boys. When they pulled away Nico was blushing like crazy and Will was laughing at his reaction. Nico proceeded in stomping up to Will and grabbing the taller boys shirt and bringing him into a breathtaking kiss. He arms snaking around his neck.

Will took a second to realize what was happening but in no time he was wrapping one arm around Nico's waist and the other rested on his head.

"Get a room!" A female voice yelled interrupting them.

Nico and Will broke apart and glared at Alana and Anita as the two girl raced towards them. Percy and Annabeth watched as Nico and Will chased after the two girls.

"Do those girls ever go home?" Percy chuckled.

"I think it's sweet. They are the only same sex couple in camp so it's nice for them to have the chance to interact with another." Annabeth stated.

Percy chuckled. "As long as Nico's happy we don't have to worry."

"I don't think I've ever seen Nico this happy." Annabeth smiled.

Percy frowned. "He was happy. When I first met him I mean. Before his sister died and everything happened. He was so sweet and happy. He had his Mythomagic cards and he was just so different."

"Well as long as he's happy again that's all that matters."

Annabeth smiled and kissed Percy on the lips. Percy smiled, "Wanna do something fun? Something Will and Nico can't do in their cute and early part of their relationship."

Annabeth grinned. "I think our lodge is empty at the moment."

"I want to do it outside. You said that you wanted to do new things in our relationship."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "I never said that!"

"Is that a no?"

Annabeth blushed. "Let's do it."

xXxXx

"Honestly Jackson, have you got no shame?"

Jason raised an eyebrow as Percy and Annabeth entered the cabin. Their hair disheveled and their clothes wrinkled and dirty.

Percy and Annabeth had the dignity to blush. They quickly rushed off to shower.

Jason just chuckled at them and turned to Piper. "Some people have no shame."

Piper raised an eyebrow, "Yeah."

xXxXx

Nico leaned against Will as they watched the sunset. Alana and Anita had come by earlier and were talking softly as they waited for the sun to set.

Will pulled Nico closer to him and pressed his lips against his temple softly.

"Are you guys really going to leave after the wedding tomorrow?" Alana asked sadly.

Will tightened his grip on Nico. "Yeah. We've been away from home long enough."

Nico sighed and squeezed Wills hand. "If you guys are ever in New York...:" Nico trailed off. It wasn't as if they could call or go to camp.

"Damn. I think I'm actually going to miss you crazy lesbians."

Anita smiled, "We'll miss you dorky queers too."

"Insane dykes."

"Gushy fags."

Will and Alana started giggling. Anita and Nico joining in after a moment.

The two girls crawled closer to the two boys. Anita sat down and pulled Nico into her lap so Alana could crawl into Will's lap. The four of them just held each other as they watched the sunset. It was over too soon.

It was dark but neither couple wanted to move.

"You guys should stay the night. We could have a sleepover or something." Will offered.

Anita and Alana agreed instantly.

"It's getting cold and the others will start to worry soon. We should get back now." Will said. Alana and Nico reluctantly got off their chairs and helped them up. The four of them made their way back to the cabin they were staying in. They made their way to the room Will and Nico had claimed and huddled in. The four of them squeezing into the queen sized bed.

"We should do each others hair and makeup." Anita offered.

"We're gay, not girls. They're a difference." Will pointed out.

"What are we supposed to do? A movie maybe?"

"Okay." Will got out of their huddle and walked to the TV out in the living room. Nico and Anita got up to make popcorn and Alana set to work creating a blanket and pillow fort on the floor. The four of them settled on their stomachs as some cheesy awful horror movie played.

They laughed as some 'hot' (according to Anita) girl was brutally murdered. Her yelling and screams were just so pathetic. There was some disappointment when the a bathroom scene came on and the girl's breasts were never shown (on Alana's part), but it sort of made up for it by showing the chicks ass as a man tore the curtains open and killed her.

The 'sexy' (according to Nico) bad guy was a horrible monster. He kept grabbing all the women and murdering them in cold blood. The main character with the nice ass, (according to Will) ended up finding the villain while he was attempting to kill the female love interest (who both Alana and Anita thought was a hot goddess who deserved more then some man who just happened to save her) and shot the villain in cold blood before swooping the girl into his arms.

It was during the credits when they realized they weren't alone.

A figure in the back moved towards them slowly. A different figure right behind him.

Alana jumped up quickly and pulled Anita behind her, "Take Nico and Will! I'm too young to die!"

Percy and Jason decided that moment to make themselves known. By laughing hysterically.

Nico threw a pillow at his cousins faces. "What's your problem!"

Will glared at the girls, "Really? You were just going to offer us up to some monsters like that?"

Anita shrugged. "Well you guys can hold them off while we run. Alana and I wouldn't last more than a second against a monster. At least that way some of us would have survived." She said logically.

Nico and Will threw pillows at them before turning back at Percy and Jason. "Why are you here?" Will asked. "Your cabin is next to ours."

"We heard screaming and got worried." Jason didn't even look ashamed. "We had to make sure Nico was okay."

Nico blushed and looked away.

"Just Nico, not even his boyfriend or two damsels in distress?" Alana asked, unamused.

Jason's eyes widened "Umm. Sure. Of course we would have saved you as well." he didn't sound too convincing.

Nico huffed. "Come on. We have a big day tomorrow. We should get some sleep."

"You guys can stay in the room next to ours." Will told the girls. "I think there are spare pillows and blankets in the closet if you want."

Alana smiled and nodded. "We'll be there tomorrow for you. Okay. I expect a dance."

"We promise." Nico smiled.

"My mom said she would bring over my dress in the morning." Alana said. "Ani, since she wasn't invited will go home and get a dress and come back for the reception. We had already cleared it with Jed so he doesn't mind."

"The ceremony will be boring anyways," Will said.

"Thanks."

"If it helps any, everyone else except Nico, Annabeth and I aren't going to the actual wedding part. Just the reception."

"I get you but why Nico and Annabeth?" Alana asked.

"My mom and Jed had told me when they invited me to the wedding that I got a plus one to the ceremony. Hence Nico. Annabeth has been helping my mom out a lot since we got here and I think Jed's grandmother isn't allowed to fly so she got her seat." Will explained.

Alana and Anita nodded before they both went to their room. Percy and Jason must have left already so Nico and Will cleaned up a bit before cuddling up in bed and preparing for the worst.

xXxXx

Next chapter: Meeting some of Will's cousins and Jeds side of the family.

Please review for soft, gooey cookies and hugs.

Lilac ;)


	11. Chapter 11 (Not Updated Yet)

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel

xXxXx

Will nervously adjusted his clothes for the umteenth time in the past five minutes. His leg refused to stop tapping and he was sure his hair was a mess.

This morning Will was forced to greet his new family and his old family as they entered the house which meant he would have to sit in a room with his mother and face her disappointment.

So Will did what everyone in his situation would do. He brought Nico with him because Nico would help it be less awkward, right?

Wrong. Nico, that traitor, had offered to help Colt and Jeremy in the kitchen to make a large enough breakfast effectively leaving Will to suffer alone. Martha and Jed were settled on the loveseat with Tommy while Rosey, Alyce, Mary, Alma, Susie, and him squeezed on the larger couch.

Will flinched as the doorbell rang and watched as Jed got up to answer the door. He couldn't see who was at the door but from the way Jed was greeting them Will could only assume it was his family.

A pretty brunette woman entered the room followed by a teenage boy and a slightly older teenage girl. Lastly a sandy haired man entered. The family of four sat down across from the kids and they awkwardly stared at eachother.

Finally the woman stood up and walked to the kids. "Look how grown up you all are." She said sadly. "I remember when you were still in diapers. Do you remember Mary? Last time I saw you, you threw my keys in the toilet."

Mary blushed and shook her head.

"Rosey and Alyce. Look how big you guys are. Are you still fighting over that doll?"

"No Aunt Emily." Rosey and Alyce said in unison.

Emily grinned. "Give me a hug!"

The three girls grinned and tossed their arms around Emily. Will looked at Susie and Alma and frowned. How come they weren't doing anything.

Jeds chuckled filled the room. "Em, the two girls on the couch," he said.

Emily pulled away from her nieces and smiled. She turned to the couch.

"Those are Susie and Alma. I had them while you were in Europe." Jed said.

"So beautiful. Hello there. I'm your Auntie Emily."

Alma and Susie shyly looked at their dad. Jed nodded so the girls gave Emily a quick hug.

"Em. This is my fiancee Martha and our son Tommy." Jed introduced.

Emily's eyes instantly landed on Tommy. "May I?" She asked.

Martha handed her son over to Emily and smiled as the woman cooed at the baby. "He's so cute."

Jed chuckled. "And that over there is Martha's son Will."

Will gave a small wave but the woman was having none of that. She pulled Will into her arms and grinned. "Nice to meet you."

Will smiled at her. "You too."

Emily went back to cooing at Tommy.

"Kids, why don't you guys go out and show your cousins around?" Jed offered.

Will sighed, happy for an excuse to leave. He followed the girls and Emily's kids out to where they were holding the reception. Nico, Jeremy and Colt were there setting up where the food is supposed to go.

Will jogged up to him. "Hey."

Nico smiled, "So you managed to escape?"

"Yeah. Where are the others?"

"Percy and Jason are helping set up the speakers," Nico motioned towards the stage. "Annabeth and Alana are getting the cake with Martha's maid of honor and everyone else is just finding something to keep them busy. Anita went home to get her dress."

Will nodded and sighed. "Do you need help with these?"

"We're actually almost done with all this. Some of Jed's groomsmen are supposed to be arriving soon to finish this up."

"Great. Lets run away while we still have the chance." Will perked up.

Nico gave him a disapproving look. "William, we are staying through this whole wedding."

"Why? It's not like they're going to stay married. Jed even told us that he just plans to divorce her once he's certain he can get Tommy under his custody."

"Will, do you really believe that?"

"Yes."

Nico rolled his eyes. "We're not leaving."

"You don't understand! You didn't see the way she glared at me. It was like I wasn't even her son anymore."

Nico sighed and kissed Will's cheek. "We're leaving the second after the wedding ends, okay? I promise."

Will took Nico's hand and squeezed it. "Okay."

By now there were a lot more people. Nico could immediately tell the difference between Jed's upper class family compared to Will's lower class family.

Will stuck to the sides with Nico. He had no desire to mingle and interact with anyone at the moment. Nico understood and motioned for Will to sit in a nice shaded area as they watched more and more people filter in.

"If Jed was so against this wedding why would he invite so much of his family?" Will asked.

"Maybe he's hoping for the best. Maybe he thinks he can change your mother," Nico suggested.

Will rolled his eyes and cracked a smile. "You know, sometimes I can't tell if you're joking or not."

"Funny, my dad told me the same thing." Nico observed.

Will chuckled. "You're so strange."

Nico smiled, "That's why you love me."

"Can't argue with that. You love me too though cause I'm awesome."

Nico just rolled his eyes and leaned back to continue to people-watch. He watched cautiously as an overweight teenage girl ran up to them.

"Willy! It's been so long Willy! Do you remember me?" the girl yelled as she ran.

Nico snickered, "Willy?"

Will glared at him, "Shut up di Angelo." he turned to the girl. "Hi Hannah. How are you?"

Hannah grinned and brought Will into a arm crushing hug. Nico just laughed silently at his helpless boyfriend.

"Good! I'm the good child now. Lenny knocked up another girl and so our parents are mad at him. I'm an angel in their eyes now." Hannah said gleefully.

Will just sighed. "I would feel bad for the girls but if they were dumb enough to sleep with your brother then I don't know what to think."

"Yeah. I'm friends with them though." Hannah grabbed for a crab puff that Nico had set down earlier and stuffed it in her mouth.

"You shouldn't eat so much fatty!"

Nico and Will looked up to see a hot, muscled boy with a pretty attractive face walk up to them. He slapped Hannah's hand.

"Stop calling me that Lenny! I told you. I'm curvy, not fat!" Hannah hit him. "And at least I wasn't stupid enough to become a teen parent like you."

"Yeah! Cause no one would ever want to sleep with you!"

Nico and Will exchanged glances. Maybe it would be best to just leave while they were distracted. Unfortunately Lenny seemed to notice who Hannah was just talking to.

"Will! How have you been?" Lenny asked as he grabbed one of Will's arms and carefully studied it.

Will blushed and yanked his arm back. "Good. How about you?"

"Yeah, me too. Look at you! I never thought you would ever be the kind to work out but you have some muscles! What's you're secret? I was thinking of changing my method." Lenny babbled.

"Umm." Will looked at Nico for help but the Italian was just silently laughing at him. "I do archery and I run a lot. I also eat healthy and I sometimes go on hikes and things like that."

"You must have all the babes you want? How many girls have you had your way with?"

Will blushed at that, "What! None!"

"Why not? With your body you can have any girl you want! You should take advantage of that."

"I don't want to take advantage of girls."

Lenny frowned at that. "Why not? Are you a fag or something?"

When Will didn't answer Lenny fell silent. That's when he finally noticed Nico, who had stopped laughing and was now glaring at the boy. Lenny grabbed Nico's arm and forced him to stand.

"So you're a fag. Is this, like, your boyfriend or something?"

Will glared at Lenny and stood. "Get off of him." he growled.

Lenny sneered and pushed Nico to the ground. "I guess you turned out wrong. You could have been great Will. Now you're just some disgusting fag."

Lenny spat on them before leaving. Hannah gave them a disgusted glare too before following her brother.

Will kneeled down and helped Nico up. "Are you okay?"

Nico nodded but refused to look at Will. "I'm okay."

"I can't believe he said that!"

Nico and Will looked up to see a cute blond boy and girl approach them. Will recognized them as his cousins Joyce and Jacob. They were twins.

"I swear they have a one track mind." Joyce said.

Jacob grinned at Will, "I think it's great that you feel comfortable enough to be in such an open homosexual relationship."

"Don't mind Hannah and Lenny. They're no better than white trash. You're lucky you managed to get away from them during holidays. They're so insufferable." Joyce continued.

Will smiled, suddenly feeling much better. "Nico, these are my cousins Joyce Smith and her twin brother Jacob Smith. Joy, Jake, this is my boyfriend Nico."

Nico smiled at them, "Nico to meet you."

Jacob just pulled Nico into his arms. "He's so cute!"

Joyce lifted up his arm and Jacob scanned Nico's face.

"We approve. He's cute."

Nico pushed them away and scowled.

"The ceremony should be starting soon. Let's get to the lake." Will said.

Jacob groaned, "Wedding ceremonies are so boring!"

"I think they're beautiful and romantic!" Joyce said, stars in her eyes.

Nico had to agree with Jacob. The entire ceremony was long and boring and he hated it. He stuck through the whole thing for Will though. Will was in tears by the end, if it for the reason that ceremony was so beautiful or the fact that this would be the last time he would ever hear his mother speak Nico didn't know. Nico just didn't like the fact that Will was acting like this was his mothers funeral.

Will had stolen Tommy from his mother's elderly bridesmaid, the women who had opened the door the first day and greeted them.

Tommy was technically the rings bearer but the little boy could barely move so he had to be carried. The bridesmaid couldn't keep Tommy on stage with her so Will had taken his brother and kept him throughout the ceremony. He had saw the disapproval in his mothers eyes but she didn't say anything because it would have been embarrassing.

Maybe Will was crying because this would be his last chance with his brother.

Nico didn't know. He wasn't good with figuring out emotions.

The ceremony went well. When asked for any objections Nico completated standing up and telling everyone that Jed planned to divorce Martha and take Tommy from her but he decided against it. He could feel the bond between Martha and Jed and he secretly hoped that Jed could change Martha and Martha could make Jed a better man who didn't sleep with random women and collected children.

Maybe Jed could convince Martha that Will and his relationship was okay.

Nico sighed, he hated feeling so helpless. Will had stopped crying by now. He listened to their vows intently.

"It's not fair," Will whispered. "Why do I have to lose everything because she can't accept me for who I am?" His voice slowly growing louder.

Nico frowned. By now Martha and Jed had exchanged their 'I do's and we kissing. Will's voice interrupted them though and everyone in the clearing turned to him.

"Will, be quiet," someone whispered.

Will shook and held Tommy closer. He stared into his mothers eyes. "Why?" he asked brokenly.

When Martha didn't say anything Will lost it. Nico quickly grabbed Tommy before Will could do something stupid that would hurt the baby.

"I accepted the fact that you were getting married to some man I had never even met before. I even forgave the fact that you were pregnant and you never even bothered to tell me. I have no obligation to be here. You basically gave dad custody over me when you gave me away when I was ten and I still forgave you for that so why can't you forgive me? Why can't you just accept me?"

Everyone was staring at Will shocked by now, some people had tears in their eyes and everyone else looked confused.

"It's like you don't even care anymore. You have a new family now, isn't that right? You don't need me anymore? You don't care about me anymore?" Will continued. "You're not even trying anymore!"

"Will, what's wrong? Why are you freaking out so much?" Will recognized his Uncle John, Joyce and Jacob's father.

Will hesitated, was this really how he wanted to come out to his whole family and Jed's family? He didn't have much of a choice though.

He took a deep breath. "Sh-she disowned me. My own mother disowned me like I was a piece of trash. Like I wasn't worthy enough to be her son. All because… because she found out." Will hesitated. "She found out I was gay and so she disowned me."

With that Nico decided it was time for Will to leave. He quickly handed Tommy to Rosalea, who was sitting next to him, and grabbed Will's hand. He pulled Will as far away from the group as he could before the shock could turn to anything else. Will didn't need to hear what anyone else had to say about his sexuality.

Once Nico was sure no one had followed them he Shadow Travelled them away to the house where Percy and the others were getting ready.

"What happened?" Jason asked when he spotted them. He immediately ran up to Will and checked the other boy for injuries. "What did your damned mother do this time? I'll kill her."

"Stop it Jason." Nico said. "I think it would be best if we just left now. Get everything ready. I'll take us back to camp."

Nico was shaking, how could he had no known how hurt Will had been? He should have done more and tried harder.

A second later Annabeth burst into the cabin. Nico suddenly remember she was at the wedding. She gave Will a sad look. She knew what he was going through the most. Being rejected by a parent for something she couldn't control.

Being replaced.

She wrapped Will into her arms and held the boy. "Percy, get the car ready. We're leaving now."

"What happened after we left?" Nico asked.

Annabeth frowned. "Jed's side of the family is outraged. Apparently Jed has two mothers and they didn't appreciate Martha's side for justifying the fact that Will should be kicked out because he is sinning. I left after that."

Will whimpered. "I ruined my mom's wedding. I'm an awful son."

"No, you just wanted answers. It's not your fault." Annabeth soothed him.

"So, no reception party?" Leo asked, trying to brighten the mood.

Will sighed. "You guys should go. I'm going to stay here."

"Will," Percy frowned.

"Go to the reception," Nico said quietly. "I can't shadow travel in the shape I'm in now anyways. I need a couple hours at the most."

Annabeth quickly realized that Nico just wanted some alone time with Will. She nodded. "Okay guys, lets go."

"But-" Percy protested.

"Now," Annabeth growled.

Once they were gone Nico crawled into Will's lap, something he would deny later, and rested his head against Will's chest. He didn't know what to say. Luckily he didn't have to say anything. Will just smiled and pulled Nico closer to him.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day." Will said weakly.

Nico sighed. "Yeah."

They just stayed like that for a long time. Nico had dozed off so Will just held him and smiled at the fact that Nico loved him.

He frowned when he heard the door open. He gasped when he saw Jed and Martha enter the room. Instinctively he held Nico closer to him.

Why were they here? Will wasn't sure he wanted to know.

xXxXx

The End :)

Lol, just kidding. But what if this was the ending. It could be interpreted in many ways. Will's mom could forgive him and it could be a happy ending. Will's mother says goodbye and tells Will she never wants to see him again. There's my personal favorite where Jed murders everyone in the room and eats them…..

I swear I'm not weird!

Anyways, sorry I hadn't updated in forever! Review please or else I might go with the cannibal ending. :)

Oh my, now some of you are thinking that you want that ending! I know what goes on in that pretty head of yours. Don't act all innocent!

I'm usually not one for happy endings in case you didn't notice… Don't underestimate me!

In case you haven't noticed my brain has rotted and I am no longer sane….

Lilac ;)


	12. Chapter 12 (Not Updated Yet)

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel

I'm kind of concerned how many people actually wanted the cannibal ending...

xXxXx

Will watched cautiously as Jed closed the door and sat on the couch opposite him. He didn't say anything, instead he looked down at his boyfriends peaceful face and pulled the boy closer to him.

Martha went to the closet and pulled out a blanket. Will watched as she opened the checkered blanket and walked over to Will. She draped the blanket carefully over Nico, making sure not to wake the Italian.

Will finally decided to break the silence. He forced himself to look his mother in the eye. "I'm sorry about ruining the wedding. I shouldn't have said the stuff I did. It was inappropriate."

When Martha didn't say anything Will looked down at Nico and brushed some hair off of his boyfriends cheek. Once Nico fell into a deep sleep he slept like the dead. Something Will found amusing and adorable. The boy was probably tired from the wedding and shadow travelling. Will felt bad that he forced his boyfriend to do so much. Nico hated socializing, especially with strangers. Will could never understand why Nico hated being around other people but he decided to never question it.

And hey, if Nico spent less time around other people it meant he got to spend more time with Will.

"You really love him, don't you?" Martha asked.

Will nodded and stroked Nico's cheek, "More than anything."

Martha sighed. She looked at Jed for help on what to say next.

Jed just sighed, "Come to the reception. There are a lot of people who want to meet you."

Will shook his head, "No thank you."

"No one is mad at you. And you didn't ruin the wedding." Jed tried.

Will didn't say anything.

"We would really like it if you stayed another day." Martha said softly. "I would really like it. Maybe we could talk and try to come to a decision we both agree with."

"There is no decision. I am gay and I will never not be gay. I love Nico and he loves me. I was gay before I met Nico. Nico is really important to me and he is non negotiable. And if you can't accept that, or you don't understand that, then there is no reason for me to stay."

Martha sighed. "No, I understand. I just wanted to have a grown up conversation, just you and me, before you leave."

Will looked down again and stared at Nico's face. He really was beautiful, in a creepy goth way. His skin was pale and he looked like a angel. He was Will's angel. Nico didn't know it but Will probably wouldn't have had the courage to stand up to his mom if the son of Hades wasn't there.

"Let's go." Jed said. He offered Will a smile, "I would really like you to be at our reception. You're my son now I would really like to get to know you."

Will didn't say anything. He just watched as Jed and Martha left the cabin. He looked down at Nico and smiled when he met his boyfriend's dark eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping," Will mumbled softly.

"I was but I woke up when your mom put a blanket on me." Nico confessed.

"And you didn't wake up and help me out?"

"I think we should stay the extra day. Your mom is trying. That's all you could ever ask."

"I don't know." Will confessed. "I don't think I could handle her rejecting me again."

Nico frowned and sat up. He traced a thumb against Will's cheek and sighed. "It's your choice. I'm going to take the others back tonight anyways. You can chose to come with us or stay. If you stay I'll come back and we'll figure it all out from there."

"Okay." Will whispered.

"Let's go the reception. There's food there and I like food." Nico said.

Will smiled, "Food is good," he agreed. "Maybe we can have that dance we never end up having."

"Oh, and when did you learn to dance?"

"I'm sure on a wooden floor it's much easier."

Nico laughed and pecked Will's nose. "Okay, lets do something manly before we both turn into girls."

Will chuckled. "Like what?"

"Punch a wall?"

Will just shook his head. Nico smiled and stood up.

"Food?" Nico asked.

"Food." Will agreed.

xXxXx

Nico and Will had so far managed to avoid everyone and to be honest Will was getting bored. So when he saw all the couples making their way onto the dance floor he decided that he and Nico could finally get their dance. He perked up when he heard the song.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

Will grinned and grabbed Nico's hand. "Let's dance!"

Nico frowned and stuffed another mini sandwich into his mouth. "I'm eating." he said once his mouth was empty.

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Will huffed, "I love this song!"

Nico rolled his eyes.

Will grinned and grabbed Nico's hand. He pulled the boy up and pressed him against his chest. Nico huffed and reluctantly put his arms around Will's neck.

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

"You suck at dancing," Nico told him. Will just grinned and spun them in a poorly conducted circle causing Nico to stumble and fall on Will.

Will just caught Nico and took a step forward to prevent Nico from falling again.

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

Nico adjusted their position so he was leading. Will allowed it and smiled.

"Who knew Hades teaches his sons how to dance." Will teased.

"He doesn't. My mom taught me," Nico confessed.

"And you just let me make a fool of myself?" Will gasped, offended.

"I don't have to do anything. You make a fool of yourself all by yourself."

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same_

Nico grabbed Will's arm and put it on his hip. "Follow my lead."

Will nodded and watched Nico's feet for a moment before trying to copy him. Once he got the hang of it he looked up to meet Nico's eyes.

"Don't you dare step on my toes," Nico warned.

Will just chuckled.

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

Will cupped Nico's cheek and smiled. "Cute and a good dancer," he teased.

"Don't call me cute," Nico grumbled.

Will just laughed.

_But, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

Nico allowed himself to get pulled closer into Will's arms. They weren't really dancing anymore. Just swaying in each other's arms. Slowly getting closer and closer.

_So, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_

Will leaned down and kissed Nico. He didn't care who watched because none of them mattered. All he saw was Nico because Nico was the only one who did matter.

Because Nico is everything.

xXxXx

Song is Thinking out Loud by Ed Sheeran. I don't know why but whenever I hear this song I just imagine Solangelo.

I would also like to know if anyone would like to write me a summary for this story since the one I wrote is awful.

Also, I wanted a cute fluffy chapter before getting to all the serious stuff that is soon to come.

Also I got so many awesome reviews throughout the day that I felt obligated to update. Many of which were disturbing (You know who you are). Maybe it's because I deprived you of updates for so long. Shall I commence an experiment? If I get more review for this chapter which I'm posting a day after the last one than the one I posted yesterday then I'll update ASAP. If not then I'll work on some of my other stories instead and update this one later.

Your choice. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I know…. I'm a review slut…. (not ashamed though)

Tell me what you wish to see. Also help me with the summary! I mean:

Will invites Nico and his friends to his mother's fiancé's house to help prepare for the wedding. However Will's mother is a homophobe and is upset that Will chose being a doctor over his responsibilities to the family tradition. Solangelo, Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel

is a sucky summary. I need something attention grabbing! If I get enough I'll hold a contest for the best and the winner's name will be posted here and so you will gain fame and recognition on this site through me!

Anyways…..

Lilac ;)


	13. Chapter 13 (Not Updated Yet)

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel

I love you all for all the review! I love how all of you conveniently left out Lou and Cecil in all your summaries.

xXxXx

"I'll see you in a bit, okay?" Nico mumbled against Will's lips before climbing into the truck with the other demigods. Will frowned, he was still unsure if staying was the right thing to do but he didn't want to give up on his mother just yet.

He watched forlornly as the truck drove off into the distance. He stayed outside even after the truck was gone and he only went inside because some of the other guests were leaving. He knew that a lot of the guests were staying so that frustrated him. Would his mother even have time to talk to him?

Will sighed and made his way upstairs where Tommy was sleeping. He knew that room would be empty because no sane person would want to wake the sleeping infant.

Tommy was dozing on Martha's bed. He was surrounded by pillows although at his young age he probably wouldn't roll much. Will climbed onto the bed gently so he wouldn't disturb his brother.

He felt like crying all over again. It was all so confusing and he hated the helpless feeling he had. He wished he just knew what his mother was thinking.

He was starting to regret not going with Nico and the others.

He didn't know when but he had fallen asleep because when he woke up he had a blanket over him and it was light outside. Tommy was awake beside him, staring at the older boy. Will slowly sat up and lifted his brother up. Someone must have just left the room because Tommy was changed and fed.

"Hey buddy," Will mumbled lifting the little boy into his arms. He cradled the boy and cooed at him. Tommy just stared at him blankly. "What? Too little for funny faces?"

Tommy just blew a bubble.

Will stood up and straightened out his clothes. He was still wearing what he wore yesterday, luckily he had changed after the wedding but jeans and a shirt still wrinkled.

"Looks like someone already bathed and dressed you for the day. And they just left you on the bed with me? After going through all the work to feed, clean and dress you?"

Tommy squeaked at him.

Will chuckled and carried the little boy downstairs. He froze when he saw how many people there still was. He was used to being around a lot of people but he hardly knew any of these people. After his mom left him at camp he hardly ever spoke to any of his relatives and yesterday he never even spoke to any of Jed's family.

Everyone went silent when they saw him, something Will didn't like. He pressed Tommy closer to his chest and walked to the kitchen for some food.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," Rosey's teasing voice reached his ears. "You mom had went into the room earlier and said you slept right through all of Tommy's crying."

Will blushed at that. "Yeah well yesterday was really exhausting." he confessed.

Rosey gave him a sympathetic smile. "I thought what you did was really brave. I don't think I would have ever had the courage to do what you did."

Will gave her a smile. "Thank you."

"Martha had kept Tommy upstairs so that he would be away from all the chaos down here." she continued, "But he seems to be handling it very well."

"Well everyone stopped talking when they saw me."

"They're just a bit shocked. That's all. Everyone thought you had left. You should have seen Martha and Jed's reactions when they found you on their bed."

Will chuckled, "Well I thought I would wait for her there but I guess I fell asleep."

"We have pictures if you want to see." She added in helpfully.

Will just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Is Nico back yet?"

Rosey shook her head, "Not yet. I'm sure he's making sure everyone gets on the plane safely."

Will couldn't help but smile at the idea of Percy willingly getting on a plane.

Rosey mistook the smile, "Tell me about him."

Will looked at her confused, "What? Who?"

"Nico. I never really got the chance to get to know him or really talk to him. What is he like?" Rosey asked.

Will let a large smile settle on his face. He took a seat and adjusted Tommy so they were both more comfortable. He had a dreamy look in his eye as he thought of his beloved boyfriend.

"He… He's just the most amazing person I have ever met." Will said honestly. "He's so brave and strong and I have no idea how he does some of the things he does. He's mysterious and yet he wears his heart on his sleeve but he doesn't know it. His eyes give away what he's thinking."

Rosey smiled at the dorky grin on Will's face.

"Do you really love him?"

Will met her eyes, "More than anything. I had never felt this way about anyone else ever and to be honest I never want anyone else but him to make me feel this way. It makes him special."

"I think you guys are really cute together. How did you get together anyways? Did you ask him out or did he ask you out?" Alyce appeared out of nowhere and plopped herself across from Will so she could listen to him too.

Will blushed and recalled the memory.

xXxXx

Nico was just sitting there eating from a Happy Meal box. His legs pulled against his chest and his eyes focused on Jason and Piper building a shrine.

"That color is ugly," Nico called out as he plopped a french fry into his mouth.

Jason and Piper groaned and rolled their eyes at him.

"If you're not going to help you get no input!" Piper yelled.

Nico just childishly stuck his tongue out. It was so uncharacteristic of him that Jason and Piper just chuckled.

Will couldn't help but smile too.

"You know, you shouldn't be eating that. It isn't good for you." Will called causing the dark haired demigod to turn to him and raise an eyebrow.

"What do you want Solace?" Nico asked boredly.

"Well I seem to recall us making a deal about you staying in my infirmary for three days but for some reason you seem to be here filling your body with that crap."

"Yeah but this 'crap' as you call it, tastes good. Besides, who are you to tell me what I can and can't eat?"

"Your doctor."

"My self appointed doctor."

Will frowned, "Now young man, I don't appreciate that tone you're using on me."

Nico raised an eyebrow at him, "For your information I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And who are you calling young man? We're the same age. Actually technically, I'm older than you."

"That doesn't count!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!" Will huffed.

Nico made sure to maintain eye contact as he took another french fry and popped it in his mouth.

Will rolled his eyes, "If you're trying to seduce me with french fries I got some news for you."

Nico turned red, "No! That's not what I was trying to do! I was trying to show you that I don't care what I eat."

Will blushed at that too, "Oh."

Nico pushed the fries away, suddenly not hungry.

"How about I take you out to get some real food?" Will offered shyly.

Nico's eyes widened. "Um. Okay."

Will grinned, "Really?" he tried to look casual but failed and gave into his grin.

"Yeah. I mean why not?" Nico was much better at being casual.

Will ran up to Nico and offered him his hand, "Shall we?"

Nico ignored his hand and stood up. He shoved the half eaten happy meal in Will's arms. "Here."

"So-um, where do you want to go?"

"This is a date, right?" Nico asked bluntly. "Because I just want to make sure. I know you're…. and I am too so, I mean I just… want to make sure…" Nico trailed off.

Will stared at Nico, he didn't expect the other boy to be so straightforward. "What?" He asked numbly.

"I mean, nevermind," Nico mumbled shyly.

Will couldn't help but think that Nico was cute when he was being shy. "di Angelo? Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Nico hesitated, "Do you?"

Will smiled, "I'd love to go on a date with you."

Nico's eyes widened. "What? Why? I mean you're so… and I'm so-," Nico started.

"Amazing?" Will said. "You're amazing. You survived Tartarus and you saved the world and you're still sane."

Nico frowned, "Me being sane is questionable."

Will chuckled, "What do you say?"

Nico nodded, "Okay. A date." He suddenly frowned and turned to Jason and Piper. Jason was glaring at Will with everything he had while Piper was trying to hold him back from attacking Will. "We might want to run before Jason gets loose though."

xXxXx

Will stopped there. Rosey and Alyce were grinning at the story. He couldn't finish what happened next without revealing the fact that he was a demigod. He remembered the night well though.

Will had just let Nico take his hand, the spark when their skin touched made his heart beat faster. Suddenly they were surrounded by black. Will felt a shiver run through his body. Somehow Nico made it better though.

"What just…?"

Nico looked pale as he slumped to the ground. Will looked around and gasped, they were in the middle of New York.

"How-what?" Realization hit Will, "You shadow travelled," he accused. "I told you! No Underworld-y stuff!"

Nico just gave him a weak smile. "I guess we're stuck here then."

Will rolled his eyes and helped Nico up. "You're right, you're not sane."

Nico just smiled. And they had the worst best first date ever which involved them not being able to pay completely for dinner and having to wash dishes for the night, they only got lost twelve times, and finally Nico was too tired to take them home so they ended up staying at Percy's mother's house.

Sally and Paul were so nice and they drove Nico and Will back to camp in the morning.

"Will?"

Will shook himself out of that memory. "Sorry."

"What's your camp like?" Alyce asked curiously.

Will had to grin at that, by now he was gathering quite a crowd of his new sisters and cousins.

"It's amazing. And the people there are just the greatest people I have ever met." Will said thinking back to the time Luke and Markus had a sparring match when they were younger. It had been the first spar with real swords Will had saw and the little blond boy had been terrified and excited at the same time.

Luke was good but he was still a beginner. Especially compared to the camps best warrior. Luke never gave up and he had kept challenging Markus until the day he beat him.

And even after then they still duelled to get even better. Up until the day Luke had come back from that quest claiming Markus had died.

Luke never was the same after that quest.

"This camp of yours sounds fun. I want to go! Do you think I could join?" Susie asked from the floor where she and Alma had sat after sneaking in.

Will chuckled, "Trust me, it's not as fun as it sounds."

Will sighed as he thought back to that day when he heard Lee Fletcher, his brother, had died. The boy had promised Will that he would never die. But yet he did and Will couldn't do anything about it. It forced Will to realize how fragile life was and made the son of Apollo even more dedicated to saving lives and protecting people.

And when Charles Beckendorf died… Will didn't know what to think. He had been mad at Percy for not protecting the man at first but the anger didn't last long and he just felt sad. He knew Beckendorf was just another casualty in the war. He wasn't the first and he definitely wasn't the last.

That didn't make it hurt any less.

The list went on though. Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan… So many people he couldn't save. He never even got the chance to save them.

So yes, while camp could be fun at times it hurt. But he didn't regret anything and he treasured the memories he made there. He couldn't even imagine his life without camp. Without those memories, without the friends he made there, without Nico. It just wasn't something he ever wanted to think about.

"Why not?" Alma asked innocently. "It sounds fun."

Will hesitated, unsure how to respond to that. "It's really religious." He said.

"We are religious though." Susie pointed out. "We go to church and everything."

Will sighed, apparently that was the wrong thing to say, "Not that."

"What then? You don't want to invite us into your life?" Alyce asked, she didn't sound mad, just hurt.

Will frowned. "It's my dad actually. His side of the family is really protective over this sort of thing."

"What do you mean by that?" Mary asked.

Will stopped, he didn't know how to explain it without sounding like a complete idiot or a spoiled brat.

"My grandfather on my dads side, he is sort of in charge of the camp. And he only lets people in his family be in camp."

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say either because Alyce said, "But Nico's in the camp and you're dating him. Doesn't that make you family?"

Will groaned, "I'm really bad at explaining this."

"And aren't we your family now?" Mary questioned.

Before he could think of an answer someone saved him.

"He's just embarrassed. His camp is for kids with ADHD and dyslexia." Martha explained. "It runs in his dad's side so his grandfather opened a camp for kids like him."

Will looked down, not wanting to meet his mothers eyes.

The kids seemed to accept that answer and nodded.

"Will? Can I speak with you please?" Martha asked. "Privately?"

Will nodded, he wasn't sure if he was ready for this talk but he knew that the longer he held it off the harder it was going to be and the more strained his relationship with his mother would be.

Will stood up carefully and handed Tommy off to Alyce. He slowly followed after his mother, dread in every step. She led him outside and to the stables. Two horses had already been prepared for them. Martha mounted one and waited until Will was on his before kicking off.

Will took a deep breath before following her.

Riding with his mom, the wind through his hair and the feeling of flying, he missed it more than he would admit.

They rode in silence, neither daring to speak. Will couldn't help but wonder what she wanted to talk about. She had been rather mysterious when she requested to speak to him.

It had to be a good thing though. Right? She was willing to talk to him. She had even acknowledged Nico as his boyfriend and the boy he loved.

Jed might had made her though. She could still be mad.

Will frowned, she didn't seem mad. Yet again he wasn't as close to her as he used to be.

Martha stopped them at the lake and tied both their horses to a tree before motioning for Will to get off of his horse. Will followed Martha onto the dock and sat down on the edge next to her.

"This is a good place. We're alone and no one can bother us," Martha told him.

They were silent for a long time before Martha turned and lifted Will's chin so she could have a good look at his face.

She gave him a sad smile, "Look at you. You're all grown up. So handsome and independant." She mumbled sadly, more to herself than to Will.

Will didn't know where she was going with this so he just nodded.

Martha's eyes started getting misty. "I remember when you were a mommy's boy like it was yesterday. I'm not sure if you remember but when you were five or six you would make sure you always got the chance to kiss me on the cheek whenever you went off to school. I don't know why but you always felt the need to do that."

Will smiled, he remembered. He remembered how one of his childhood friends had lost their mother because of an office shooting. The girl had told him that her mother and he had a stupid fight about a toy she had wanted and how she never got to make up with her mother and make sure her mother knew she loved her.

Will didn't want to experience anything like that so every time they would part ways he would kiss his mother's cheek. He wouldn't tell he he loved her because that was embarrassing but the 'I love you' was implied in the kiss. No matter how upset or angry with his mother he was he never forgot to give her a goodbye kiss.

He stopped once he was in first grade because boys kissing their mothers goodbye was looked down upon and Will didn't want to be an outcast. He made extra sure to be a good boy so that they would never be mad at each other.

"Giving you up was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Martha whispered.

Will looked at her, "I know."

"I did it to protect you."

"I know."

Martha took a deep breath, "Do you resent me for it?"

Will shook his head. "No. I never resented you. I was upset at first and I thought you just didn't want me or I had become too much of a burden on you but I know you did it for my own good."

"I wanted to keep you so badly. I hated the fact that I couldn't protect you the way a mother should. I was selfish to want to keep you. I almost got you killed."

Will shook his head, "It's not your fault. My scent just matured faster than normal. It happens."

Martha smiled at him, "You always were so open."

Will took a deep breath. "What did you want to talk about? Nico should be back soon to take me home."

Martha gave him a sad smile. "After your outburst at the wedding I started thinking about what you said. And you're right. It wasn't fair for me to take control over your life. Especially after everything I had done. I left you at that camp and then I found a new family. And then I try to control your life by telling you who you can and can't date and by telling you what you should spend your life doing career wise."

Will remained silent, unsure what to say.

"Over these past five years I haven't been the best mother. I lost contact with you and I expected you to be the same lost scared kid I left behind. But you're not, you're a grown man now. You know how to make your own decisions now and I was scared that since I barely recognized you that you wouldn't see me as your mother anymore."

Will shook his head. "That still didn't give you the right to treat my friends like dirt and to treat my boyfriend as a whore."

"I know."

"I don't think you do. We all went through a war together, most of us went through two wars together. We've seen things that could make a grown man cry and most of us still have nightmares from it. I asked them to come, begged them and they were kind enough to agree. They are the reason we can still exist and that I am here to have this conversation with you. Hazel, the African American girl. She's Nico's sister and she is amazing and she did not deserve to be treated like a slave that you made her out to be. And Leo, the Latino, was already going through a tough enough time with his own personal issues without you accusing him of selling drugs. He sacrificed his life for all his friends and he didn't deserve to be treated the way you treated him."

Martha opened her mouth to speak but Will wouldn't let her, "And Frank, the Chinese boy, worked so hard to be the man he is now. And Piper is one of the bravest woman I have ever met. And Cecil is one of my closest friends and Percy and Annabeth are both so brave and incredible and Jason and Lou are more than you think. You never even tried to get to know any of my friends. You just judged them and assumed and that isn't okay. I tried to turn a blind eye but that really wasn't okay."

"I know."

Will ignored her and continued, "And don't even get me started on how you treated Nico. Okay, Nico isn't the reason I'm gay, okay. I was gay long before I ever met him. And I did try dating girls but I just prefer boys. It's just how I am and nothing you do can change that. And you need to understand that and accept that because I am never going to not be gay."

"I know."

Will kept going, "It is possible for two men to love each other. And it's not a sin to love. People make it a sin. I love Nico and he loves me. I can't live without him and I can't even imagine my life without him. He's everything to me and I would do anything for him. He knew you were homophobic before we came and he still wanted me to tell you about us. He even threatened not to come unless I told you. That's the kind of person he is. He's honest and he wanted to be able to stare you down and dare you to disapprove of him." Will chuckled when he remembered Nico's cute scowl. "He's amazing. He's done things that I can't even imagine. He walked through Tartarus all by himself and he survived. He lost his mother and sister, his only living relatives and his life, and he can still walk on his own two feet. He's been through so much and yet he's still in one piece. He is the most incredible person I had ever met and if you still think he isn't good enough for me then you're wrong. If anything, I'm not good enough for him."

Will fell silent. He forgot what he was going to say next. When Martha didn't respond Will took that as a bad sign. He stood up and ran to his horse. He untied it and mounted it before sprinting off.

Nico was in the living room when he returned. The Italian boy was playing a game with Alyce and Mary and by the way they trio was acting Will guessed Alyce and Mary were teaching Nico the game but Nico had no idea what was going on and Mary was losing badly.

Will cleared his throat and gained their attention. Nico sighed in relief and stood. "Sorry ladies. Maybe another time." to which Alyce and Mary made their displeasure loudly. He followed Will outside for some privacy, "How did it go? Are we staying the night?"

Will shook his head. He could feel tears coming dangerously close to the surface and he tried his hardest to not let them loose.

Nico frowned, "That bad, huh?" he took a step towards Will. He wasn't sure what to do but right now it looked like Will could use a hug. He wrapped his arms around Will and relaxed when he felt Will wrap his arms back around him. The blond buried his head in Nico's neck and Nico felt his shoulder get wet. He froze when a sob reached his ear.

Normally when Will was hurt Nico would beat up whoever made him upset. Will would do the same for him, that's what made them great together. But this was a problem Nico couldn't fix. And punching Will's mother in the face, no matter how much he wanted to, would cause more problems then solve.

"Do you want to go home or do you want to say goodbye first?" Nico whispered in Will's ear once the blonds sobs slowed down a bit.

Will tightened his grip on Nico and whimpered.

Home it was. Nico made sure no one was looking before shadow traveling into the truck. All their stuff had already made it back to camp. Nico called upon Jules-Albert and he just held Will closely. They stayed just long enough for Will to calm down and clean himself up before Nico shadow travelled them back to camp.

Back home.

xXxXx

Okay, so I decided since so many of you like my summary I shall keep it no matter how terrible it is. I can always change it later if I wish.

Sorry for the late update! I've been sick and my internet had been down. Apparently my internet service is shutting down all their old modems or something so… yeah. I made this chapter extra long for you though to make up for it.

I also gave blood! It's not as bad as you think. It's like a shot in your arm but instead of them taking it out immediately they leave it in for a couple of minutes.

Anyways…. Tell me what you think. Should I end it here or should I add another chapter. Like an epilogue thing. Or I could make it longer and have a happy ending but I'm kind of against happy endings.

I don't know….

Anyways! Review! I'll add some fluff scenes if you do. Some Solangelo and Percabeth. Or maybe Leo meeting his and Calypso's baby for the first time…. I don't know.

Lilac ;)


	14. Chapter 14 (Not Updated Yet)

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Will x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel

xXxXx

Nico sighed sadly as he cleaned his blade, occasionally looking up from his seat to watch the Apollo cabin.

Will had retreated to his cabin since the moment they had returned and Nico was starting to get worried. He had already been stuck there for a week and the Apollo cabin was getting sick of it. Will had started to smell from not taking showers and the group of doctors were getting worried about Will's refusal to eat.

Will's sister Kayla noticed and walked up to him. Nico worriedly eyed the water gun cradled safely in her arms and the bag filled with water balloons.

"What are you doing?" Nico felt like he was going to regret asking that question.

Kayla just smiled innocently, "That depends on whether or not you choose to help us or not?"

Nico raised an eyebrow at that. "If you're planning on attacking Will with those then I'm in." Nico couldn't help but smile at that idea. A soaking wet and pouty Will was not something Nico would miss.

Kayla giggled, "You're cute when you smile. I still can't see why you would date a dork like Solace."

Nico shrugged, "He's my dork though."

Kayla grinned as she handed him the water gun. Nico held up a finger, "I need my camera!"

"Don't worry, Linda and Doris are already on camera duty. We'll add you into the camera recipients."

Nico took the water gun and shook it. It was full. "What's the plan?"

"That's where you come in. You somehow convince him to come outside and then BAM! We get him."

Nico frowned at that, "It took you a week to come up with that?" he asked, unimpressed. "And what if I had said no?"

Kayla shrugged, "We thought he would be back to normal by now. Also, one of my brothers had caught you and Will in a compromising position in his bed we would have blackmailed you with."

"But everyone already knows we're together."

"Yeah, but Chiron has that rule against couples making out alone in their cabins."

Nico smirked at that, "No, Chiron has a rule against a girl and a boy being alone in a cabin together."

"Yeah! Well if he saw the picture I can assure you the rule would change!"

Nico sighed and walked to the Apollo cabin, this conversation was going nowhere. He placed the gun by the door and watched as the entire Apollo cabin and some kids from other cabins surround him. He snuck in and closed the door behind him. The cabin was empty.

"I told you, I don't want to talk," a voice mumbled from a messy cocoon of blankets on the largest bed in the room.

"Then don't talk, but listen," Nico said softly.

Will's head popped up from the blankets and his messy blond hair was no more than a birds nest.

"Everyone's worried about you." Nico started, "I'm worried about you."

Will sighed and sat up, "I know and I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do or how to deal with all of this." he admitted.

Nico slowly approached Will and sat on his bed. "Well sulking and ignoring your responsibilities isn't the answer. You're a councilor."

"Nico, how did you get over losing your mother?"

Nico frowned at that random question and thought for a second. "I don't really remember, my memory was wiped. You know that."

"But still. What about Bianca, how did you get over losing her?"

"Will, I really don't want to talk about that right now."

Will nodded, "I'm sorry."

Nico took Will's hand into his own and met his eyes, "I know it's hard but just remember that you're not alone, okay? You have me and you have your brothers and sisters and you have all your friends. We all care about you a lot, okay. We don't like to see you hurting."

Will nodded and cupped Nico's cheek, "I love you."

Nico made a face, "I love you too but you stick."

Will winced guiltily, "I guess I have been slacking off a bit."

"Come on, lets get some fresh air." Nico offered.

Will smiled and nodded, he took Nico's hand and followed the boy outside. He frowned when he saw Nico quickly shut the door behind him and block him from using it again. He looked around to see all his friends surrounding them with various watery weapons in their hands.

Will turned to Nico and watched as the boy picked up a water gun.

Will grinned, "You led me into an ambush!" he accused.

Nico just put on an innocent face, "Why would I do that?"

Will shrieked as Nico sprayed the boy in the face. Kayla took that as a signal and yelled "Attack!"

Nico gasped as he was hit with a water balloon. He glared but another water balloon hit his face and drenched him.

Will laughed at that, he always thought drenched Nico was adorable. Nico glared at him and grinned as someone hit Will in the head. Soon both boys were drenched.

Will was laughing by now, "How do I smell now?"

"A bit better, your breathe still stinks though."

Will grabbed Nico around the waist and kissed him as they were pelted with water. A couple catcalls and whistles later Will stuck his finger up and flipped them off as Nico wrapped his arms around Will's neck.

Nico chuckled at they pulled apart and smashed his lips against Will's. He missed the other boy more than he'd care to admit. He shadow travelled them to the beach where they could be alone and wrapped an arm around Will. He rested his head against Will's chest and grinned.

"I found them!" A voice yelled.

Nico and Will turned and was met with a face full of water.

"Run!" Will helped Nico up and pulled the boy away, a mob of demigods after them.

"This is your fault!" Nico glared at him.

Will chuckled, "I love you too."

xXxXx

Nico finished drying his hair and was settling down in his bed when he noticed a letter and a small present on his desk. He wrapped the towel around his neck and took the card. He sat down on his bed and turned the letter over. On the front was his name. Nico. Nothing else.

He flipped it back over and tore the letter open. He pulled out a picture of what he assumed was Martha and a younger version of Will posing. There was also an image of Will and Tommy asleep on a bed together.

Nico carefully put those images aside and pulled out a letter. He unfolded it and smoothed out the creases before settling down to read it.

_Dear Nico,_

_I realize I never had the chance to talk to you, and I never really tried to. And for that I am terribly sorry. I could tell you a load of crappy excuses for being the awful person I was but I won't. You don't deserve that and it wouldn't change anything._

_I hope you all got back home safely and I hope you didn't take anything I said seriously. I was wrong and I was too blinded by myself to realize what I was losing. I had tried to talk to Will about giving him a second chance but after talking to him I realized it wasn't him who needed the second chance. It was me._

_Now I don't expect anything to really change, I have hurt you all so much already, beyond forgiveness. And if Will is still the open hearted boy he was then he must be feeling awful about what happened. He brought up some pretty good points in our talk and I realize I never even gave you a chance._

_You sound like a remarkable boy and I'm glad Will has someone like you in his life and if it isn't too much, I would like to get to know you as well. Only if you allow it of course. I know it doesn't mean much but I think I can accept your relationship with my son. He wouldn't have brought you home if he didn't truly love you or just to spite me. And I know you must love him too because you endured so much for him._

_It wasn't fair of me to do the things I do and I know I don't deserve a second chance but I'm selfish and Will is my son and I love him. Anyways, please IM me if you get the chance so we can talk._

_Martha_

Nico frowned and put down the letter. He didn't know what to think about it. Martha seemed so willing to try to make it work with Will. The way Will had acted seemed like she had rejected him completely.

Nico eyed the package before pulling it onto his lap and slowly opened it. Inside was a basket filled with chocolate chip cookies and brownies. Nico grabbed a cookie and frowned, it was still warm and it smelled fresh.

He looked around for a note and reached down once he found it.

_Nico,_

_Please accept these as a start to an apology._

_Martha_

Hestia or someone must have been watching her and charmed the sweets. Nico broke a bit of the cookie off and popped it in his mouth.

It was good. Just the right amount of sweetness and chocolateness. He moaned and flopped back on his bed to enjoy it more fully.

"Why are you moaning?"

Nico snapped out of his cookie induced daze and looked up to see Will's head peaking in his cabin. Nico took another bite of his cookie and pointed to the letter.

"It's from your mother."

Will frowned and lifted up the letter. Nico watched as Will stumbled to sit on Nico's bed. He lifted the letter up to his face and his eyes scanned the words there.

Once he was done he put it down and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked softly.

"She wants to make up." Will said numbly.

Nico carefully watched Will's expressions.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Will, she's trying. This is what you wanted."

"I know."

"At least give her a chance. You'll regret it forever if you dont."

xXxXx

One Year Later

xXxXx

"Ah!"

Will smiled as he watched Tommy crawl up to him and use him to stand up. The little baby grabbed at Will's face and gurgled. Will chuckled and bounced the boy on his knee causing the little baby to laugh happily.

"I think he missed you a lot."

Will looked up at his mother as she entered the room with a cup of coffee.

"I missed him too," Will confessed.

"He keeps a picture of him in his wallet." Nico said as he sat down next to Will.

Tommy brightened up when he saw the son of Hades and squirmed into Nico's lap.

"He likes me better." Nico teased his boyfriend.

Will pouted and gave Tommy a betrayed look. Tommy just giggled and babbled at Nico.

The relationship between Will and his mother was still strained but they were still trying to make it work. That's all that Will could ever hope for. Martha was actually treating Nico as part of the family now much to Will's relief. He had Jed to thank for that.

"Why don't you feed him and put him down for the night?" Martha suggested.

Nico looked at her surprised, "Are you sure?"

"Don't look so happy, do you know how hard it is to change him out of those clothes and into new ones? Also changing his diaper and then the actual putting him to sleep part." Will grumbled.

Nico stood and propped Tommy on his hip, "Yeah, but he likes me better."

Will stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and pouted, Nico just chuckled and went off to the kitchen to get Tommy's bottle.

Will looked at Jed and his mother, "Thank you for inviting us over for Christmas."

Martha smiled, "Well lets just say Tommy wasn't the only one who missed you and Nico."

"Yeah, Nico promised to teach me how to salsa dance," Mary said.

"Nico also promised to teach me how to make Italian Pizza," Alyce added in.

"He told me he would teach me how to speak Italian." Jed said.

"He told us he would play with us!" Alma and Susie declared.

Will pouted, "Why do you get the feeling you like Nico more than me?"

"No, we care about you." Alyce said. "But if you ever break up with Nico we're going to take his side."

"But I'm your family!" Will yelled.

The Parker family paused at that and grinned at Will.

"What?" Will mumbled, suddenly uncomfortable.

Rosey grinned, her sisters grinned too.

"You just called us your family," Rosey grinned.

Will frowned, "Well you are."

Will shrieked as his sisters jumped on him happily and tackled him with hugs.

"You never called us that before."

"Stop killing my boyfriend."

The siblings looked up just in time to see Nico coming down the stairs with an empty bottle.

"That was quick," Will said.

"I told you, he likes me better."

Will just huffed, "You know, if Nico and I get married that would make him your brother in law."

"And?" Mary asked.

"Shouldn't he be apart of this family group hug?" Will suggested innocently.

Nico's eyes widened, "I swear Solace, I will castrate you."

"Come on Nico, it will be fun."

Nico grumbled and somehow was convinced into cuddling with his boyfriend and the girls.

"So what's this crap about us getting married."

"Well since you will never get rid of me I am going to assume we will get married and live happily ever after."

Nico just smiled at that. "Fine by me."

xXxXx

"Will and Nico are gone?" Annabeth asked.

Leo looked up from his daughter and nodded, "They're going to bring Calypso to Europe and then while Calypso starts her adventure they're going to have their own. Will said something about France and Spain and China and Nico wanted to go visit Italy again and Japan and India."

"They can't just drop everything and go off to explore the world."

"Well Will is going to be studying medicine the entire time and Nico said he was going to do odd jobs for his father." Leo said.

Annabeth sighed, "They never even talked about leaving."

"Well it was a last minute decision. Apparently when they were visiting Martha Will brought up the idea of them getting married. Martha actually approved of the idea since it made Will so happy. Jed told them to wait until they were older but Will said that waiting was dangerous because you never knew when you could lose the one you loved the most."

"They got married?" Jason growled.

"No, but they did get engaged."

Before Jason or Percy could protest a loud cry filled the air. Leo looked down at the bundle in his arms and rocked her gently.

"Hey baby girl, are you awake?"

The baby scrunched her face and pouted cutely.

"You miss Mommy, Uncle Nico and Uncle Will too, don't you?" Leo cooed. The little girl just whined.

"How is she taking it?" Piper asked.

"She's too little to understand." Leo mumbled. He tickled her stomach and kissed her tummy before letting her lay on her back and stretch.

"She'll come back," Annabeth said, "When she's ready."

Leo couldn't help but agree with her. She saw how pained Calypso was at the thought of leaving Leo and the baby but her dream won out.

Leo just wanted her to be happy. He looked down at his daughter and smiled, she was the most precious thing to him.

"In the end, everything will turn out the way they're supposed to. Whether it's the way you think or not."

xXxXx

The END!

What do you mean the ending sucked? You should know by now that any and all endings I write suck because I don't believe in endings!

That was happy…. Right! You better be happy!

Review for cookies!

Lilac ;)


End file.
